Quinnar Skywalker
by Poet317
Summary: Is Anakin's 16 year old troubled son. But when too many fights with his father causes him to runaway.Quinn soon finds himself following a dark path that will change his life and his father's life forever.Unless Anakin can doing something to save his son.
1. Beginnings

Here we go again, another Star Wars story from the crazy Poet317. I thought Falling into Darkness was going be my last SW story for here. However, this little character wouldn't leave me alone! I thought up Quinnar last Oct. while writing Artoo the Runway.

So here's the scoop on this story.

It takes place 23 years after the events of Checkmate. Anakin is the leader of the Jedi Order, which now located on the planet Jedia.

Anakin and Padme have four children. Luke/Leila who's 24. Shmi who's 21 and Quinnar who's 16.

Obi-Wan is married to Karis. They have three children. Zharania 23, Benja 19 and Jula who's 16 and half.

Also, Anakin's father Anakar and brother Anakor from Checkmate are also mention here too.

But much of the story centers on Anakin and his son.

And yes for those who know my stories. I do have a twist to this story. (hehehe)

A reminder, I do have a learning disability. So there will be grammar errors. Trust me. I do proofread it best to my ability. So if you don't like my errors, don't read the story and don't tell me about it. I know! One more thing, I'm not going tried to post a chapter every week. it's too much stress for me. So please put this story on an email alert.

One more thing. I do love taking some hardcore Star Wars rules and throwing them in a blackhole where they belong.

**Second ! Please stop going by the first chapter**.

It takes me a two three chapters to get a story going. Just the way I write . I don't write typical Star Wars stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

Quinnar laid in his bed and was naming all the stars he wanted to visit someday. He knew he should be fast asleep but tonight. He was too restless again. A glance at the clock told him he had another six hours to go before his mother came, waking him with her cheerful voice. Quinn was broken out his thoughts when Mustafar, the family daggit. Made it clear, he had to go out, now.

"Ok Mustafar, come on and no howling either." Quinn warned as he opened the door. Then lead the red colored daggit outside.

"Musta, don't you dare howl" You'll wake up the house again."he warned again, watching Mustafar headed for his corner. "Come on."

Mustafar did his business, turned around and ran back to the house with a howl.

"Mustafar! Thank You so much." Quinn groaned as headed back to his room. " Go lay down, you dopey daggit." he hissed at him.

Then he heard a door open.

"Great, Dad is up!"

Anakin opened his son's door and stuck his head in while Mustafar let out a yelp.

"Mustafar, hush you crazy nut!" he ordered, making his way in."What's the matter Quinnar? Can't sleep again" Anakin asked, sitting down the bed.

Quinn just looked at his father, Once again Dad knew what was wrong.

"I'm just restless, that's all." he answered, not looking at his father. "You can go back to Mom's arms."

Anakin didn't say anything and placed his hands on his son's back. Then used the Force to calm him down until he fell asleep. As he got up, Anakin said to his sleeping son.

"Please next time, tell me the real truth."

* * *

In the morning -

"Sleepyhead, time to get up." Padme said as she shook Quinn. "Come on or I'll get Shmi to get you up."

"That's ok. I'm up, sorta." he replied. Soon he was at the table for breakfast.

"Quinn, pass the utterbe please." Shmi asked "Quinnar!"

"What!"

"Past the utterbe." she asked again, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" he said, handing her the bowl and went back to eating.

"Oh Quinn, Shaak-Ti won't be able to teach your lightsaber class. So Lumina will be doing it, tried not to be late." Anakin told him while reading his morning messages. "Quinnar, did you hear that?"

Quinn didn't hear it. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. Only when his plate started to move, did he realize his father wanted him.

"What did you say Dad? he quickly asked, causing Shmi to laugh. Which quickly earn her a warning glare from her father.

"Shaak-Ti won't be leading your class, Master Lumina will. Please don't be late." Anakin repeated, giving Padme a puzzled look.

"Ok but the force is not on my side. "Quinn replied. Unlike Luke and Leila, he and Shmi weren't Jedi material. Shmi couldn't use the Force and the last three years, Quin was growing stronger in it but he still didn't believe he could be one.

"Don't worry Quinnar. You are getting there soon. I'll probably start training you soon. Your Midi-cloridian count keeps going up not down. "Anakin said with a smile.

"When that happens. Watch out Universe!" Padme joked.

Quinnar didn't say anything more and finished getting ready for school. Before he left, he looked at his star map hanging on the wall. As long he could remember, Quinnar wanted to visit some those planets. Also his biggest dream was to be a pilot and have a ship of his own.

"Quinnar move!"Shmi yelled at him "Dad is riding us to the school."

Quinn grabbed his bag and kissed his mother goodbye. Then he ran to the garage and hopped into the speeder.

On the way to school area, Anakin kept glancing back at his silent son. Something was bothering. Hopefully it was not the Force that was growing stronger in Quinn. The last three years, Quinn's midi-cloridian was now awaking after being dormant all these years, much to the puzzlement of the rest the Jedi Order. Anakin did explain to Quinn what he might be feeling or sensing and let Anakin know what was happening to him. But Quinnar said not much was happening. Which was frustrating Anakin to no end, since he was feeling in another story in the Force.

"Oh well I drove Kenobi crazy with vague answers sometimes. Guess its pay back time for me." Anakin thought, then said to his kids when they reach the school area.

"Ok we are here. Have a good day and remember, you are here to learn not to work on your love life. Shmi!"

"Dad!" Shmi groaned, whacking her father across his head with her book. Then walk towards the university section.

Anakin laughed and then turn to Quinn.

"Quinnar, are you feeling all right?" he asked, stopping his son with his hand.

"Yes Dad. I'm fine."Quinn answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

Anakin just watched as his son entered the high school yard with a touch sadness in his heart. Then he headed for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Quinnar's mind was working overtime again while sitting on the bench. He wondered sometimes if it would ever slow down. So many thoughts were racing around faster than his father's starfighter. Then that damn Force again, he could feel it more lately and frankly put. It was really scaring him now. To have all that power, well it would settle a few disputes he was having with a couple kids.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Jedia to Quinnar or is it today, Naboo to Quiny."

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh at that. If there was one person who could get him to laugh today. It was Jula Axan Kenobi. Though she was six months older, they were equals. They both know each other since they were babies and fact, they could claim they slept with each other already. Since they did when they were babies, sleeping in Anakin's office while the Jedi Council met.

"So did you do your homework this time."she asked.

"Yes and no. I only did the math and science. The rest I skip, nobody asked. "Quinn answered, giving her morning kiss.

"Quinn you really must love getting grounded, don't you. Heard from a very good source, a weekly report is being sent to your father." Jula warned him.

"You are such a snoop Jula. Bet your daddy regrets picking you up that day on Exar IV."

Jula pulled a face at Quinn.

"That was brought up at breakfast by Benja the nut. He was annoyed at me for throwing his Jedi homework out the window again. I told him, blamed Dad. There's the dumb bell, tried to do some work today. I would like to go bike riding this weekend. Hint Hint."Jula warned him.

"Yea yea. I hear you."Quinn mumbled as he entered his classroom and settled down. For the most part, he didn't pay attention to his teachers. Lately schoolwork was boring, despite being lectured by his father about his grades. This went on for next couple classes. Then at lunchtime, Quinn almost got into another fight with Sadu. Which in turned, caused him spending the rest of it on the bench. The last three classes, he had them with Jula and that made them bearable.

However, by the 7th period, he was getting restless again. Everything seemed to build up in him again. It didn't take long for him to start shifting around and moving his data pads with the Force.

"Quinnar Skywalker, take a deep breath and relax, please. "Jula whispered to him.

Quinn tried it but soon it was building up again. He felt like he was ready to burst open and he couldn't take anymore.

Then he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Quinnar Skywalker, what was that all about?" the teacher asked, giving him the evil eye.

"I just felt like doing that. I hate school!" he answered, slouching down more in his seat.

"Well you can write an essay on why you hate school for homework, due tomorrow, along with today's homework which you didn't do either." She ordered, while the rest the class laughed.

The next class, Quinn gave up listening to the teacher and put his head down the desk.

A short time later.

"Now, maybe Quinnar Skywalker can explain the treaty of Xuxa. " the history teacher asked, walking up to Quin.

Quinn looked at him and smirked. A small though came to him.

"I can't explain it. I wasn't there before my time too." he replied, satisfied at the way he acted. Then turned to Jula when he heard her gasp and just smiled at her.

"Skywalker, you have earned a detention."

"Good going dummy! Now you'll be late for practices at the Temple." Jula said, smacking him.

"I could care less for some reason"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Quinnar did his detention, which was nothing but another lecture again. Then he walked over to the Jedi temple for lightsaber practice.

"Well. Well, Quinnar has decided to join us after all." Luminara joked when she noticed hin. "I was just about to call Master Skywalker."

"Sorry Master Luminara. I had a detention at school."he apologized, then took his place.

It was a well-known fact that all the Jedi parents were teaching all theirs kids how to use the lightsaber. Some parents were taking their children with assignment and with certain incidents, it turned out to be blessing that they knew how to use it. Most just knew the basics and went no farther. However all the children were reviewed, and those with a gift were further trained at the Temple by Jedi Masters. Naturally, Quinn was good at it but today. He couldn't do it.

"Escanna Idcha!"Quinn cursed out aloud and throwing his visor down. Then he heard voice calling his name.

"Quinnar Cade Skywalker, come over here. Right now."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't his father. It was Uncle Obi-Wan instead, somewhat better choice. He quickly put his lightsaber back into his bag and headed for his uncle. Quinn followed Obi-Wan to a quiet spot in the gardens behind the Temple.

"Now what's trouble young Master Skywalker today. Something is bothering you."Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing really, just restless and today I even can't do my lightsaber practice right."Quinn answered.

"Ah, so you are restless. Why? Is something bothering you or is something else? I've seen you angry before but not like this Quinn."Obi-Wan said. "Then again, you are growing stronger in the Force every day. Maybe that's off balancing you."

"I'm so sick about hearing about the Force."Quinn exploded as he jumped up from the bench. "Everybody here thinks it's so wonderful but I'm not Jedi material. I'm not some animal in a psycho lab. I'm just a sixteen-year-old boy who wants to be a starship pilot. Who wants to explore the universe as a tramper, that's all."

"You can do all those thing Quinnar. But you are also Anakin Skywalker's son too. I'm afraid your genetic code is now making you stronger in the Force. All you father wants to do, is to train you. So you know how to use it and not let it control you. Trust me. Your father has your interests in mind when he makes his decisions about you. He knows you want to become a pilot and wants to explored the galaxy. Doesn't he allow you to use the flight simulator? Don't you two have some fierce battles in there too? Heard the last time, you blew your father up with a missile."

"Yes you are right Uncle Obi. I don't know what's got into me lately. Maybe it's the Force. I don't know. Just want to be a normal teenager again." Quinn said dejectedly.

"It's probably the Force that's making you so stir crazily lately. There are other Jedi children like you with dormant Midi-cloridian. You also have to remember that Jedi were once only taken when they were infants. Now we are taking them at all ages with not too much information on how to train them. Maybe in 100 years we'll get it right. Well. Your father was very happy when midi-cloridian decided to wake up. He says it was going to be easier on him to train you as a pilot of starfighter.

"That's I'm looking forward to. I just have to wait for the stupid midi-cloridian levels to level off. Dad won't train me until that happens. Maybe this summer I can convince him to let me build my lightsaber. I have the designs for it already." Quinn boasted.

"I don't see why not, you took your father's lightsaber apart when you were four. Then two weeks later, you took C-3PO apart." Obi-Wan said laughing as remembering the look on Anakin's face when he found out about it.

"I'm never going to live that one down and I had to spend the next two weeks putting that dumb droid back together. Thank the Force. He is with Leila now. Honestly a simple thing and the whole Jedi Order know about it. There are days when I wish I wasn't his son"Quinn proclaimed.

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle and then said.

"Well if it helps, some of your little antics do make your father proud. I think sometimes he sees himself in you. You two are very much alike. I think that scares him sometimes. Come I think I better return you to your class."

* * *

Anakin watched as the class practice their moves but his mind was on Quinnar again. All he could see was himself at that age and it was scaring him.

"I guess I'll have to ride out this latest phase of his life. I just wish he would tell me the truth what he experiencing with the Force. I can't help him until he does. I have questioned Quinn and he tells another story. Frustrating at least." Anakin thought, then broke into a smile when saw Quinn returning with Obi-Wan.

Here you go Anakin, your son. "Obi-Wan said. "Ok Jula, time to go home."

Anakin looked at his son and brushed the hair out his face.

"I do believe my Quinn is having a couple bad days."

Quinnar said nothing.

"Come Quinn, time to go home. Barring an emergency at the Temple, we'll make up your lesson after supper. Sounds good?" Anakin asked, watching him carefully.

Quinn looked up at his father and with a blank face.

"Ok. No problem." And then went to get his bag. While his father sadly shook his head.


	2. Sliding

Ok here's the latest chapter. I had Monday and today off. Hence why this got done today and not Fri. A reminder, I did proof this best to my ability .If you want to know about the story about Anakin's father, Anakor. Read my story Checkmate

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sliding**

The next two weeks were uneventful for Quinn. The restless he was feeling that week, left him and his father left Quinn alone for a bit.

But everything does returns.

Quinnar sat on the grass and wonder why on such a beautiful day, he to be stuck going to school. He looked to his left and gazed at the mountains, who were edging the skyline.

"I would love nothing but to take my speeder bike up there. Find a nice spot and soak up the sun."

"Quinnar Cade Skywalker! What are you planning now?" Jula asked, poking him.

"I'm going take my bike up to the mountain today. This morning. Coming?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Jula shook her head no.

"You'll get into so much trouble Quinnar. Even if I wanted to go. I can't. I'm still grounded for punching Attis in the face."

"Well I'll give you my report tonight on what I did. See Ya!"Quinn said, getting up and heading for the exit.

"Quinn no! Quinnar, you come back here!" Jula hissed at him, going after him. "Fine. I'm not bailing you out this time. Besides, isn't your bike locked and Dad has the key?"

Quinn simply broke out into a smile.

"Well I'll let you in on little secret Miss Kenobi. I built another one. This one has no speed control on it. Also, it has no tracking device on it either."

With that, Quinn left the schoolyard.

"You are so dead Skywalker."Jula whispered as the bell rung.

Quinn used the side streets to reach his bike. Once there, he pulled out his black helmet and his black jacket, then put it on.

"Nobody will think it's me." he said as he kick started the bike and let the engine warm up. Once he was happy with the way it sounded, Quinnar took off for the mountains.

* * *

Anakin let a small groan, when a message from the school appeared.

"Now what he do. Quinn"he mumbled, reading the message. "Quinnar! Great, Fine. I'll have the security force pick you up and bring you here. Then you are getting the belt this time."

* * *

Quinnar laughed as he parked his speeder and look around.

"Oh yea this is great. Alone out here." he thought as he began to climb higher. Soon he was laying on a rock, soaking up the sun. "Ah this worth the punishment the old man going to give me."

It didn't take long for thoughts to form in his mind and Quinn sat up with a long sigh.

"Honestly can't I get a shred of peace. Why do I have to be his son? Then this damn Force! Nice to know I can move a boulder by a foot. Nice to know I can make a mgam fruit exploded, while it's still in somebody's hand. Master Tiin was not happy about that one. Yesterday, I was thinking about Jula. I could feel her hair in my hand. Then I found out, she did feel it and another Jedi Knight was blamed for it. Everything is becoming so unreal for me. Why I can't tell Dad the truth, he could help me. " he said aloud.

"Because I can't face him. He won't admit but he wants me to be a Jedi. He wants to train me so much. But I don't want to be Jedi. I only want to be a pilot of my ship."Quinn thought, putting his chin on his knees and with a tear running down his face. "I'm tired of disappointing him. Compare to Luke. I'm a joke. Dad is the head of the Jedi Order, and he can't have a son like me. I wish I was eighteen and going to a flight academy on Corella. Could go under another name? No stupid you can't. Your face has been on the Holonet too many times. The whole Jedi Order knows all about you and your antics."

Quinnar got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. There he felt the Force swirling around him. Then he felt the greyness touching him and then he saw one terrifying vision unfold before him.

"No Stop! I can't deal with this."he screamed, backing away from the cliff's edge.

* * *

"Quinnar?" Anakin said, jumping up and searching the Force for his wayward son. "Damn it" he then cursed when nothing more was revealed.

"What's the matter my son?" Anakor asked as he enter the office. "Beside my grandson is missing, along with his second speeder bike."

Anakin looked at his Father and started to chuckle.

"Oh uh. Quinn managed to the bike to run. Now where did he go?"

"Asked the girlfriend. Bet Quinn told her"Anakor suggested.

"Nah. That's too easy Dad. Besides I put a tracking beacon on the bike. "Anakin said with a smirk. "The tracker is home. So I'll go get it and then go find my bad boy son of mine."

* * *

Quinnar sat on the grass, trying to calm himself down. What he just saw was terrifying and it shook him to the core of his heart. He tried to use a calming technique that his father had taught him last week it help a bit. With that, Quinn laid down in the shade and rested for a bit.

* * *

Soon as Anakin set foot in the house, Padme wasted no time questioning him.

"Ok, where is he this time? Down by the hangers or was he at the beach again."

"Neither. Quinn managed to get his other bike working and took off. Now don't me that look. We discussed this Padme. We agree to let him build it." Anakin said as he opened his desk drawers. "Besides it's not a podrace. That I know he wants to try too. Ah here's my tracker."

"Well hopefully rebuilding your old starfighter will cure him of that. Podracer, knowing him, he'll race it in the Boonta Eve and win. I don't found that funny Anakin Skywalker." Padme warned, following him to the garage.

"It will Padme."he said, giving her a kiss. "How many sixteen year olds, gets to rebuild a starfighter with their Dad for the summer. Especially, after he gets the starfighter done. It's his to own and learn how to fly it. Then Quinn going to learn, it's not that easy to shoot the old man down."

"Go get your son please. We are grounding him for two weeks. Don't you dare take your belt to him. It doesn't work Ani." Padme said, warning him.

Anakin looked at his wife as he started his bike.

"You grounded him. I'm going to warm his backside. End of the discussion. Mustafar, get out the flower bed, Now!"

Anakin quickly headed for the mountains, following the signal. A few thoughts ran through his head.

"Now what I'm going to do with him. Well I'm going out him out of school and have him tutored at the Temple. Hopefully that will help for now. Qui-Gon I could use you right now but you left me finally about 18 years ago."

* * *

Quinn got up and walked around. It finally became to clear to him what he must do now. He always wanted to this, why wait?

"Go Quinnar, leave Dad, leave Dad now. Both of you will be better off in the end.

If you really love your Father, leave soon."

* * *

Anakin slowed his bike and parked it next to Quinn's. Quickly search the Force for his son. Faintly he felt it, then began walking towards him.

* * *

Again the Force began to swell up in Quin as sat watching the clouds. Soon he felt himself surrounded by the greyness, closing in on him.

"No. No." he started to scream "Leave me alone"

Anakin quickly broke into a run when he heard Quinn screaming. Then through the Force, he realized what was going on.

"Quinnar, Quinn. Are you ok? Take a deep breath. Come on. Quinn, look at me." Anakin asked, hugging his son.

Quinn looked up at his fathers eyes as they searched his face.

"I'm fine, I think. I don't know what happened. I was feeling the Force, I hope. It just overwhelmed me. Then everything went to this terrifying grey. I don't like, I feel like I have no control."

"You were feeling the Force Quinnar. Remember what I told you. You'll sense it as a light or a grey color. Anything else? Sometimes you experience visions too. Did you see something like that? I need to know Quinn, I can't help you if you don't tell me."Anakin questioned.

"Colors were both colors, swirling around me, touching me too. No, I didn't see any vision either. I don't find this so great either. Can't this be blocked somehow? Please. Just make it stop!" Quinn pleaded to his father.

"No Quinnar, it's something you have to ride out. For some reason it overwhelms you at times. But you will level out, just be patient Ok. You will find it quite useful in time. Wait until you use it when flying a starfighter. Trust me, it's one ride you'll never forget." Anakin answered, smiling at thought of teaching Quinn how to fly his old starfighter.

Quinnar took one look at his father's smiling face and exploded.

"Why in the universe did you have to be my father! . It's not easy being your son!"

"Oh you think it's easy being your father too"Anakin countered back. "Half the Jedi Order thinks it's hysterical that you cause me grief. I know you complain about me being your father. Trust me Quinnar Cade Skywalker, there are kids out that don't have fathers who worry about them. Right now you are confused and upset. Let me help you or at least let Obi-Wan help you."

Quinnar stared at his father. He has heard this all before and still cut into the core of his soul. Then he grabbed a rock and threw it, watching it land with a soft thud.

"Don't you ever wish you had a daughter instead of me?" he asked.

Anakin couldn't help but to whistle over that remark.

"No Quinnar. I wanted another son and I made sure I got one too. I have to say, I'm proud of what I got."

"Pinshu!. You didn't use the Force to create me. Ugh never why I'm cursed. "Quinn exclaimed as he dramatically falling down beside his father. " Don't tell me where either. No, let me guess? In from the fireplace again. You know what Dad? Shmi and I do hear you and Mom doing it. Ugh!"

"No, I didn't" Anakin said laughing. "Actually you were conceived in the Healer's Quarters on Coruscant. See to make sure we got a boy. You had to be created in a dish. Yea I know you didn't want to hear that part. Stop making faces Quinn. You are not the first nor will you are the last."

"Wonderfully, does the whole Jedi Order know about that?"he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Oh come on. It's not that bad. Anyway back to the story. Quinnar you are too much. Hey look at this way. How many fathers get to see their kids when they're a week old, through a viewer? Unfortunely we ran into a small problem. Just as we were ready to insert you. Ok Ok bad way to say it."Anakin stopping, when he realized what he said and how Quinn view it when he said."Dad please."

"Ok back to the story again. Your poor mother got seriously ill. We had no choice but to put you in a stasis unit for a bit."

"I was put into stasis! Nice, a frozen baby pop. I know the last part, Mom couldn't carry me, so a surrogate belly was found. What? What is so funny Dad? That's what Mom told me." Quinnar told his father, then waited for his father stop laughing.

"Oh I always thought Padme told you the truth. I guess not and I'm going have a little talk with your mother then. Quinnar, there was no time to get a surrogate for you. So we place you in a Ilam pod when we return to Jedia."

"Wonderful! I was on display for the whole Jedi Order. Thank You Dad"Quinn groaned."Bet Luke had field day with that."

"No, he didn't. Luke didn't see you until you were born. It was really neat to watch you grow. Quinnar enough of the faces. "Anakin said, playfully smacking his son. " But I saw you every day, first in the morning. Then I ate my lunch with you. Finally at night, I would say goodnight to you. Also your mother would spend the afternoons with you, talking to you and reading to you. Trust me. You weren't just left there to be picked on a later date. Finally the day came, when we could get you out there. We didn't tell anybody. It was just your mother and I and then I got the beautiful job of taking you out the pod. You were so squirmy when I lifted you out. Your mother held your hand when they clean you up. After nine long months, I had another son to hold. You can laugh but your old man shed a few tears over that."Anakin explained, then asked. "So, why did Quinnar Cade Skywalker skip school today?"

"I just felt it. It is a beautiful day and I wanted to enjoy it." he answered

"Are you feeling restless again? Truth please"Anakin asked, hoping for the real truth.

"No Dad. I just wanted to come here." Quinn said, looking into his father's eyes.

"Well we'll work on your meditation skills. Hopefully soon, the Force will stop spiking you. Later this week, I'll start training you more on how to use the Force. I'm going pull you out of school and have you tutored at the Temple. I know you rather be with Jula but those grades of yours, need some major improving. "Anakin said, getting up. "Come let's get you home. Which you are going spend the next two weeks grounded. You also lost your speeder privileges for a month, Understand?"

"Yes I understand"Quinnar answered as he walked past his father. Then he felt his father right hand connected to his backside. Hard too.

"Ouch! Must you use that one?"

* * *

Later that night.

Quinn sat at his computer, looking over planets where he could go to. After an hour of searching and choosing, he had one.

"Yes I'll go there. Soon as I'm ready."

Then began making out a list of what he'll need.

--


	3. Crashing

Ok this fix. Why anybody tell me that chapter3 was also was also chapt4.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Crashing**

True to his words, Anakin began training Quinn on how to use the Force. All the time Quinn felt himself being pushed into a Jedi mold, the mold he didn't want to be.

Two weeks later -

"There you go Quinnar. Nice and easy, it's all about control."Anakin explained, watching Quinn move a ball through an obstacle course, he had set up in the backyard. "Good. Good, Ok enough for today."

Quinn dropped his arm and turn to his father.

"That was tiring Dad. Can't we just stick to the Force stuff that deals with my piloting skill?"

"I could but what if your ship crashes and one you crew are now trapped under a cargo holder? Now you could use lifting droid, if it hasn't been destroyed first or you could use the Force. Now what's the better option?"

"The Force, but the crew member best hope that I'm not dead too!" Quinn joking answered.

"You're cute Quinnar. You're dismissed but I expected you to read that text I gave you. You hear me!"

Quinnar laughed as he ran to the house.

"No running in the house!"Padme yelled at him as she got out his way. "Ani, Stass sent you this."

Anakin looked at the datapad and let a low whistle.

"It's his latest midi-Cloridian count. His is higher than Luke and Leila and his 2,000 short of my level. Yet we still don't why after all these years, they decided to wake up. There's only four other Jedi children like that."

"Quinnar will be one powerful Jedi, if ever decides to become one. I guess you're going switch him over to full time training at the Temple?"Padme asked.

"Yes starting next school year, he'll be at the Temple. Already a few teachers are groaning. I can't blame them at all but what am I going to do with him? He's too strong in the Force to ignore. Especially he's got the Skywalker's gene for getting into lots of trouble." Anakin said, pulling his wife closer for a kiss.

"And what is the Father saying about this? Padme teased back. "Though I wish, he would be little opened minded about being a Jedi."

"I know Padme. I have asked him of that too, please keep an open mind. That's why I'm sorta forcing Quinn to go through the training. I know he doesn't want to be a Jed, never was really interested in it, always wanted to be a starship pilot. I have no problems with that, never did. I'm not requiring him to be one to work the Jedi Space Corps. I just need his piloting skills there. As for him being at the Temple, all I can say is. There goes my peace and quiet days. Knowing Quinnar, he will try to get himself kick out."

* * *

Quinnar was walking towards the main library when he heard somebody calling him.

"Quinn! Quinnar"Jula yelled at him "Wait for me, you eskag!"

"Sorry I didn't see you" he apologized with a kiss when she reached him.

"Are you going to the Temple? I'm in the mood to do some sparring? Dad and Benja are both busy"

"No, I'm going to the main library. Need some info that can't be track by Dad." Quinn said.

"What are you planning now? You just got over being grounded, again. Quinnar, I don't want to spend the whole summer waiting for you because Quinnar Skywalker is hell bent on getting into trouble." Jula warned him. "I mean it too."

Quinn simply looked at Jula, he wanted to tell her of his plans but he was afraid to. Knowing her, she would run to her father or worse, his dad and squeal.

"Not planning anything Jula. Just want to research some planets"

"Ok, go research your planets but you owe me a sparring session. You hear me!" she demanded.

"I promise" he said, hugging her. Then quickly headed for the library and got himself a terminal. Quinnar could use the Archives at the Temple. However, anything he researched was recorded. After two hours of some furious searching, he gathered all the data he needed.

"This is so great, maybe in the end of the week I can leave finally." he thought. Then he jumped when he felt somebody tapped his shoulder.

It was Jula, who was grinning.

"You left your house without your comlink. Come on Quinn. I'm buying the ice cream today. Now move." she ordered, pulling his hair. Soon they were at the beach, enjoying the ice cream and the waves.

"Quinn, what's on your mind?" Jula asked. "You haven't been your self lately and don't blame the Force either."

"But it is the Force, it just really now screwed up my whole life now! Come with the new school year. I'll be at the Temple, becoming a very reluctant Jedi." he answered.

"Quinn, stop it with the Jedi whining. Everybody knows you don't want to be one. So stop the complaining." Jula said, stroking his head.

Quinnar watched as the waves crashed into the beach. In his heart, he knew what she was saying was true. Yet he still had this feeling that everybody was expecting him to join the Order.

"I guess the only recourse I have, is to get thrown out the Temple."

"Don't count on," Jula said, rolling her eyes. "Poor Quinny, I think you are stuck there until you're eighteen."

"Jula, I rather be with you. It's bad enough they won't let us marry until we're twenty-one"Quin said, taking her hand.

"There's still a chance that Dad will change his mind. Her come Master Yoda."

"You mean the walking tree stump."Quinn joked, which Jula couldn't help but laughed.

"Funny. Funny. Quinn up to no good."Yoda asked, stopping before them.

"Only the usual stuff, Quinn whining about being trained at the Temple."Jula replied, ignoring Quinn's "thanks a lot" comment "Also his plans on how he's going to get kick out."

"No, No, young Skywalker will succeed." Yoda told him. "Accept, the will of the Force. Yes Skywalker, still learning. Strong as his father, only good, come from that."

"I'm going be a pilot not a Jedi"Quinn reminded him

"Yes pilot first, Jedi later. Started late you have. Let go of the fear Quinn." Yoda said, looking right at him. "All will settle down. Blaze your own path, you will. Like father did."

"Still don't want to be a Jedi, Master Yoda. Give me a ship and I'll be happier. I'll always be compare to Dad or Luke."Quinn answered. "No I'll fly the stars for my own path. Hopefully it takes me far away from here."

"Quinn, don't run, Once running, always running. Your place is here. Skywalker line, strong. Strong Skywalker, Jedi Order is safe" Yoda warned.

"Master Yoda. Your age is catching up to you."Quinn shot back as he got up."I had enough of the Jedi talk. When I'm eighteen, I'm outta here."

Maybe, Maybe not. Still a baby in the Order, you are. Listen to your father.""Yoda responded, knowing Quinn wasn't listening to him.

"Whatever. Jula I'm going for a walk, alone. Do you mind?"he asked her.

"No go ahead. Maybe when you come back, you'll be in a better mood."

"Thanks!"

Quinn walked away from both of them. He hated it when people talked about being a Jedi. Even if he had become a Jedi. There is no way he could be as great as his father or even Luke.

"No, better not tried it."he thought, stopping to watch the birds fight over a tossed roll. "Poor Jula, she going hate me. I just got go. Despite Dad's announcement that I finally level off. then he said he has a wonderful surprise for me. Well Dad, I have a surprise for you too."

Anakin searched the beach walk for his son.

"Quinn, where are you? Now why can't I sense you in the force. Hmm. Anakor, I do believe my Quinnar has pulled himself out the force again. Did I tell my Quinn to stop doing that?"he asked his brother.

"Yes you did and Quinn is being a perfect Skywalker. He's not listening to his father. There he is, over there by the rocks"Anakor said, pointing where Quinn was standing. "I'll wait here."

Anakin let out a sigh and as walked to his son.

"What's bothering him now? Bet I get a lie instead the truth." he thought and then called to his son. "Quinn! Time to go home, you forgot your comlink."

Quinn let out a groan when he heard his father.

"I'm coming."he answered and mumbled. "Take a deep breath Dad. Yea, I know. I pull myself out the Force. Spare me the lecture too!"

"Quinnar, I have asked you too many times, not pull yourself out of the Force. That's a high level Force skill, you're still a baby." Anakin warned. "Come on. You ok. You look sad over there."

"I'm fine Dad. Ok?" Quinn mumbled again.

Anakin counted to five and grabbed his son to stop him.

"Quinn what's bothering you? Is it the Jedi training? Hm. Yes, that's what's bothering my son today? Quinn the in the end, you'll be glad you went through it. Trust me on this."

"Dad, I don't want to be a Jedi! Period!"Quinn told him "Let's be truthful, you do want me become a Jedi. Don't you?"

"The only thing I ever asked of you, was to keep an opened mind about the Jedi Order. Right now, you have this incredible hatred for it. I don't need Jedi who hates the Order. However I do need pilots, who can fly anything asked them to fly. I don't have that many Quinn. Is that so bad to ask of you, hmm?"

"Yes it is! I'm still attached to the Jedi Order. I don't want that Dad. I want my own ship. I want to go anywhere when I damn please! Dad I'm never going be the Jedi you are."Quinn said, taking a step back from his father.

"Quinn, we had this discussion before. I'll say it again. I never expected you to be like me. No I always expected you to blaze your own path in the Jedi Order. I expect to see your ass in from the Jedi Council because you broke the rules again. And yet, when I throw the book at you, hopefully not literal. Quinn at least you'll have the knowledge, deep down inside your poor father, he's proud of his son. But I know your deepest dream is to be pilot. Which is fine by me! "Anakin said, looking at his son. Your favorite place on our ship, was the cockpit, right by my side. I had to explain everything to you and so what you were three, sitting my lap eating a cookie. Luke is not a bad pilot but you Quinn. Have the Anakin Skywalker gene for flying."

Quinn stood there, taking it all in. Hating every word his father was saying because it was the whole damn truth. Then he remembered his vision.

"I hate the damn Force! I hate it The Force has screwed up my whole life Dad. I'm tired of being under your shadow. That's why I want to get off this planet. I'm going to carve out my own path, without you attached to it!" "Quinn exploded, walking away from his father. "And I'm never going be a stupid Jedi. Trust me. You'll thank me for it."

"Quinn spared me your wonderful theatrics please. Now please come back here, liked to finish this discussion."Anakin called out.

"Go to hell!"

Anakin took a deep breath, raised his left hand and began to use the Force to stop him.

"Stop it! "Quinn screamed, turning around at his father. "Don't you ever do that again! I hate when you do that!"

"Well then, acted like a mature 16 years old, instead of the brat you have been of lately. Better yet, show the real Quinnar Skywalker, the one who really wants to be Jedi like his father. Quinn I have watch you when you're at the Temple, Watching everybody doing their training. Quinn, I can see it your eyes. This is want you really want!"Anakin said. "Take the first step Quinn, you are not going fail. You might fall but I will help you back up. "

"I can't be Jedi! I can't do it." Quinn screamed again. "You don't understand."Then he broke away from his father, crying.

"I don't want to kill you Dad like I did the vision I can't let it happened." he thought as he began to run away.

"Quinnar." Anakin yelled again, using the Force to restrain him again.

This time Quinn lashed back.

"No! Stop doing that!" he screamed, lashing out at his father using the Force to make his point too. However Quinn being inexperience and angry too, used too much of it. Which then, caught Anakin off guard as he was thrown back twenty feet. When he finally landed, Anakin's head smacked the pavement with a thud, knocking him unconscious.

"No, I didn't mean it Grandfather I mean that to happen. I just wanted Das to stop." Quinn cried out when he saw his grandfather coming. "Uncle Anakor. Oh I no I got"

Then Quinn took off running, scared at what his father might do with him now.

"Quinn no, come back here."Anakar ordered. "Quinnar Cade Skywalker stop! Anakor, go after him please. I'll attend to Anakin. Easy Anakin, easy now."

Anakin tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"Quinnar? Where's Quinn Dad? Somebody, please go find him. He's scared now. I can feel it."

"Easy Ani, I sent Anakor after him." Anakor said. "Come on you, The Master Jedi needs to see a healer now. Then I want to hear about what spark you latest fight with your son."

Quinnar ran fast as he could, occasionally using the Force to jump over things. Anything to escape his Uncle Anakor, soon he was able to ditch him and then stop to pull himself out the Force. As he caught his breath, a million thoughts ran through his head.

"Now what? Can't go home now, Dad's furious with me now. I didn't mean it, I only wanted to get away from him. He's going to lock me up the Temple for sure. Maybe I could go to Uncle Obi. I got to leave now. I hate being his son!"he yelled out.

Then he sat down and cried.

* * *

"Anakin I heard you had your first flying lesson with Quinn." Shaak-Ti joked, when she entered the room.

Anakin gave her his "spare me" look

"Shaak-Ti, make yourself useful for a change and go find my son. Then bring Quinn back to the Temple. He's out there and scared too." Anakin asked.

"Ani please, call Luke back to Jedia. He knows where Quinn's hiding spots are."Padme pleaded.

"Padme, Luke is on his way now. Anakin search parties have been sent out. Benja and I will search the hangers." Obi-Wan said.

"Hopefully he's not there and at the last minute decides to hop on one. I can't stop the departures, there's too many are medical runs. No he's hiding, somewhere and Quinn pulled himself out the Force too."Anakin said, trying to get up.

"Lay back down Master Skywalker." the healer ordered. "Send a few the other Master out to find him."

"Yes Madam"

Quinnar watched the sun finally set on Jedia for the last time. He was able to sneak over to his other hiding spot and retrieve his bag. Quinn didn't need to be the Force to know, that everybody was looking for him.

"This is not good. I must hurt Dad very badly. I'm going get sent to Inkai island instead of the Temple. Label as dangerous to the Order and left there to be forgotten. No, I won't let them do that to me. Yea, I'm outta here."Quinn said, getting up and then headed for the hangers.

* * *

"Ok Benja lets go to the hangers and see if Quinn is hiding there. Hopefully he's calm down now and not there either, though I have no qualms of using a stun gun on him, if he tries to throw his Uncle Obi." Obi-Wan joked.

"Bet his down there. Uncle Anakin better implanted a tracker in that brat backside. Dad, he is going to runaway one these days. Quinn always talks about getting off this planet."

"I know. I know. We all know about Quinn's desire to get away. What he really needs to do, is to grow up a bit first." Obi-Wan mused.

* * *

"Padme don't cry. They will find Quinn"Anakin said trying to comfort her." They bring him back to the Temple and he'll stay here for a while until he calms down. I'm sending for Healer Zora to talk to him. He's work with Quinn before, it will help him."

* * *

Quinn moved silently between the shipping containers in hanger five. Sitting there was a ship bound for Adesah. All he needed to do was get on board. Quickly he pulled himself back into the Force and move closer to the ship.

"Ok I'll deal with the workers and droids now. "

Using the Force, he causing one the droids to go crazy. While the crew tried to stop the erratic droid, Quinn slipped on board, then found a place to hide.

* * *

"Dad, I searched hanger three and he's not there" Benja reported through the comlink.

"Ok do five then. I'm still doing four."Obi-Wan answered. "There was a sighting of him here."

* * *

"Captain. We have permission to leave now."

"Good, take it out nice and easy Kirka."

"Aye sir."

Quinn broke into a huge grin as he felt the ship power up. Then it began to back out the hanger.

"Goodbye Dad. It's for the best. I don't want to kill you like I did in that awful vision I had. It was too real to be just ignore."


	4. Lost

Ok hot off the press another exciting chapter of this wild story. Now I have a new character for this chapter. He's another character I thought up last year and added to this story. Now when a certain person( you know who you) are started to posted one of her story, I had to laugh with her main chacter because that character as teh same problem as mine. Nice to know great minds work alike, Next week I have off, so you won't have to wait to long for the next chapter.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lost**

Anakin watched as the rain slide down his office's window. Two days have past since Quinn's disappearance and still no word of his return.

"Quinn, my baby. Where are you "Anakin thought as he leaned back in his chair."Please be hiding in the mountains not on hiding on some ship. We talk about the dangers of doing when you tried it when you were nine. Not everybody on those ships is wonderful to young boys. Your poor mother is heartbroken and mad at me too. How am I going find you. You are just a baby when it comes to using the Force. Quinnar!"Anakin said aloud, slamming his fist down on the desk when the door chime sounded. "Yes"

"Sorry to say Dad but all the captains reported they didn't find Quinn." Luke said, sitting down, tossing Anakin the datapad.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful. We search his computer records at the Jedi Archives and the library. Found a list of list of fifteen planets he might have gone to. Then again, Quinn might still be on Jedia. I'm the most powerful Jedi right now and I simple can't find my youngest son! He's running scared Luke. That's not a good thing. You do stupid things, things you'll regret later on." Anakin said, looking at the datapad.

"Give him a week, and he'll show up. Quinn doesn't have much credits. Then you have to factor in he's knack for getting into trouble. Maybe by next week, you'll be bailing him out jail somewhere." Luke offered. "Dad we will find him. Practically the whole Jedi Order is looking for him. Too many want to be the person who finds him. On top of the list is Uncle Obi-Wan who wants to take his belt to his rear."

"I should be out there looking for him. He's either on Coruscant or on Corellia, plenty of ships there to keep him happy."

"No, Dad, Quinn won't be there either. He knows you'll look there first. No, the brat is somewhere else. Artoo right now is trying to crack Quinn's computer code. Once we get in, we'll have an idea where he went." Luke said.

Anakin didn't say anything, in his heart. He was fearing, the worse.

**A month later** -

"Oh yes" Quinnar said laughing. When he managed lift some credits off a sleeping guy using the force. Then he broke into a huge grin as they landed in his right hand. All the while, he was being watched by Master Agen Kolar.

"Very good Quinnar Cade Skywalker. Now give them back and I won't tell your father." he ordered, stepping out into view

"Oh shalca!" Quinn cursed, jumping up and began to run.

"Quinnar!" Agen called out and began to chase him. "You can't run forever."

"Neither can you. Watch out Kolar! "Quinn shouted back. With a laugh he sent a bench flying towards Agen and then pull himself out the Force as he ran into an alley.

"What the - " Agen began to say and stopping to set the bench down. "Great, Quinn is out the Force and I lost him."

"Having fun Master Kolar." Vene joked

"Oh yes, when dealing a Skywalker who's not behaving at all. Anakin will be glad to hear that I spotted Quin. Not sure about the bench throwing part though" he answered

Quinn laughed when he remembered the look on Agen when he tossed the bench at him. Ok he only meant to move it, not to send it flying. Hey he was still learning how to used the Force. With one eye keeping an eye over his shoulder, Quinn returned to his hideout.

"Home sweet Home". he muttered to himself as he stepped in. It was just a small room in an abandon building at the edge the city. So far, nobody has paid him a midnight visit for some fun.

"I didn't need Agen to show up. He'll call Dad and Dad will be here shortly. "Quinn moaned while floating the credit piece. "I'm enjoying this life and I don't know why. I should feel homesick and missing Jula but I don't."

Then his head jerked up.

"Great I got company."

Quickly Quinn looked out his spy hole.

"Oh it's just Kara." he said. "Kara, come on I'll feed you." he yelled out to the small boy.

"Coming." Kara said through the Force, scampering up the steps."Food, Food!"

"Yea. Yea. Sit down and calm down! You are worse than Mustafar at dinnertime. Here, eat."Quinn ordered, placing some food before Kara.

Kara smiled as began to eat.

"Good. Good." he said between bites "Quinn good"

"Yes I am and you stay here tonight. That also means when I wake up, you better be here. Understand. You'll be safer here." Quinn said, watching him eat.

His heart went out to Kara. He had recuse Kara from another gang who was picking on him. What Quinn could gather from him, he was about seven or eight years old and born in space. His mother was unable to care for him, so she left Kara at a care center two month ago. Last month, Kara simply walked out. Then top it all off, his vocal cords were deformed and couldn't really talk. It didn't take Quinn much time to realize that Kara was strong in the force. With plenty of luck, Quinn taught him how to talk through the Force. Most the time, it was a just one word. Quinnar never planned on taking a travel partner but he could leave Kara on his own.

"You are just a baby, who needs a good home."Quinn thought as he ate his food."Also you need to be fitted with a vocalizer " Then said aloud

"Saw Jedi today, so I have to stay hidden for a while. Ok. Got twenty credits despite being chased by Agen. Tomorrow we'll move to another location. Understand Kara."he asked. "Oh never mind. You already fast asleep I'll start packing up the bag."

* * *

"Report Master Agen." Anakin ordered.

"Good news Master Skywalker! I saw your Quinnar. Looks healthy, threw a bench at me. "he answered with a grin.

"Threw a bench? Wonderfully. Well so he's on Adesah. Knowing my son Quinn, he's probably planning to leave the planet and move somewhere else."

"I already talk to some officials and they point out a place where the runaways like to hang out. Going pay a little visit there tonight."Agen said.

"Be careful, tried not to provoke Quinnar. Not sure you want to find out the hard way how he will react."Anakin warned him." If I didn't have this meeting with Lupri Lepe for Corpea, I would be there."

"Don't worry Anakin. You'll get your time with Quinn. Talk to you later. Agen out."

Anakin let out a much needed sigh. At last, a sighting of Quinn and quickly he called Padme with the news.

"Hello Ani, hush Mustafar."Padme scolded him.

"Good news. There is a sighting of Quinnar. He's on the planet Adesah. Agen spotted him and Quinn used the Force to throw a bench at him too."

"What! Anakin, he has to be brought home. I didn't need my youngest son going to the dark side." Padme said with sadness in her voice.

"Padme, I'm doing the best I can. Quinnar is one very smart little brat. Who's doing an excellent job of hiding from the whole Jedi Order. "Anakin explained again

"Ani where did we go wrong with Quinnar."Padme sadly asked.

"We didn't go wrong Padme. Quinn is Quinn. Well I sent Agen some reinforcements to help capture the wayward Quinnar. Luke is one of them. Maybe if we get lucky and we'll have Quinn home in two days. Going to be a late night for me, don't wait up for me. Anakin said as he signed off with a kiss.

"Ok."Padme answered, then turning to Mustafar. "Come on you, outside for a while."

Mustafar let out a howl and bolted for the door. Padme open it and followed the daggit out into the gardens. She felt sorry for Mustafar. He was missing Quinn very much. The first week was the hardest for everybody, for they hope that Quinnar did stay on Jedia. But by week's end, it was clear their worse fear did become too true. Quinn did leave Jedi and somewhere out in that universe was their lost child.

Padme quietly sat down on her garden chair while all her thoughts were on her youngest son. Ever since he was a baby, Quinnar was a handful. She and Anakin were force to get creative with punishment when he got into trouble. More than once she came home to find that Anakin used his right hand on Quinn's rear and three months ago, his utility belt. Then she would then ground him for two weeks to reinforce it. Padme also knew Quinn was chafing for being under Anakin's shadow, wanting to do nothing but to escape from Jedia. Now he has done it and she was fearing the worse.

"Where is my baby?"

"Mom, it's going be alright. We will find him and bring home the little brat." Leila told her as she gave her mother a much needed hug.

"It's not going be ok Leila. Quinnar is changing. I have lost my baby. He's too much of a thrill seeker. Quinn is also too much like your father. Your Father did things he's not proud of now." Padme sadly answered.

* * *

Quinnar awoke with a jolt when heard people moving outside the room. Quickly he hushed a waking Kara and hide behind an old couch.

"Midnight visitors, wish I had my blaster." he thought as he tried to make a sound.

"Open the door Tomcrui." Uzzle ordered."Lets see what is there."

Tomcrui blasted open the door and they went in.

"Well. Well, it's our lucky night." Uzzle boasted, pulling out a small pistol. "You'll fetch a good price boy. Tomcrui, get him."

Tomcrui headed for Quinnar who quickly used the Force to stop him by throwing a jar at him Uzzle quickly fire a shot at Quinn, knocking him down to the floor.

"You grawok. I'm going teach you a lesson." he said grabbing Quinn, pulling him up and began hitting him across the face. Then throwing Quinn back down onto the floor and began to unbuckle his pants.

"Uzzle there's another one behind the couch." Tomcrui declared, trying to pull out Kara.

"Noo!"Quinnar screamed, reaching into the Force. "Leave him alone! Kara, get out here. Run, find Jedis Find help." he ordered, when Kara bite Tomcrui hard and was able to break free.

Quickly Uzzle pointed his blaster at Kara and then, he began to choke, dropping the blaster to the floor. Through the Force, Quinn could feel the Uzzle's throat and then begin to squeeze it

Kara ran the hallway and down a couple flights of steps. Then crashed into Agen who with Luke and Vene.

"Jedi. Jedi. Quinn trouble" he said through the Force. "Help Help"pointing upstairs with his finger.

"Come on Luke. You stay here with Vene"Agen ordered Kara.

"Tahoka! This kid is a Jedi." Tomcrui screamed as he reached for the dropped blaster. Quinnar let go of Uzzle and then threw Tomcrui hard into a wall. Then the room grew deadly silent.

"In the name of the Force. What have I done?" Quinn said, shocked at the sight of Uzzle and Tomcrui both laying on the floor. Then it hit him. He had killed Uzzle

"Quinn we are coming " Agen screamed as they began to race up the final set of stairs.

"No. No!" Quinn screamed out, using the Force to break the window open. Grabbing his bag, Quinn jumped out the window. Landing on the ground with luck and the Force, Quinn ran into the darkness of night.

"Damn it! We lost him. Oh susfe." Luke cursed as he entered the room. "What did he do?" when he saw the two men laying on the floor.

Agen checked them over and let a low whistle.

"This one is unconscious but this one. He's dead Luke. By the looks of it, Quinn crushed his throat."

"In names of all the Gods. Quinnar, what has gotten into you?" Luke said, looking out the broken window. Reaching into the force, he was hoping to sense him.

"I can't find him. Damn him"

* * *

Quinnar ran until he reached the area where his fellow runners were hanging out, So as he reached them, he collapsed to the ground.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Oda asked, helping him to a sitting position "Quinn answers me. Echost, give me a shot of asbinth."

Quinn gulped down the absinth and started to shake.

Two men broke into the room and threatened me. I hide Kara behind the couch but when they discovered him. I snap and Oh doesn't ask what I did. Oh I can't believe I did that. Oda, can you go back and get Kara for me if he's there. I told him to find Jedis. Maybe he found them. Then he'll be all right. No I should look for him." Quinn said, tying to get up.

"Quinn you are a mess tonight. Let Oda look for Kara. Here, you want one of these? I know you don't want to do this stuff but you are a skufu right now. You got a choice, no cost either. Death sticks, spice or peyhol?" Ikon asked, holding out his hand.

Quinn looked at Ikon hand,

"I'll take the peyhol." He answered, popping the blue pill in his mouth. "My Dad warned me about this. He did them, so they must be good.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dad" Luke apologized to his father's holo image after he told what happened.

"It's ok Luke." Anakin answered. Clearly Quinnar figured out one technique I was never going teach him. Hopefully that is the last time he tries force chokes somebody."

"There's one more thing Dad. It's about Kara. You and Mom could take him in. He's cute too." Luke suggested, hoping for a yes answer. "He doesn't talk except through the Force, so he's quiet. Quinn was taking care of him so it's only natural -"

"Ok I get the pitch Luke. I'll pick up Kara when I get there. Dad out" Anakin replied and turning to Padme. "Well, we were thinking of adopting another kid. This one sound like fun, Hope you don't mind this one. Yes, we got problems with Quin. I'm going to Adesah to catch our wayward son. Want to tag along?"

"No, that's all right. I have to get Kara's room ready."Padme replied, breaking into a rare smile. "By the way, Kara's full name will be Anakin Taranis Skywalker the younger. No buts, you bring him home. I name him."

Anakin laughed at that request. Padme wanted to Quinn after Anakin but Anakin wanted Quinnar. So they had Shmi flip a credit and he won.

* * *

The next day Quinnar snuck onto a transport headed for Denon. Oda did find out that Kara was taken in by Luke.

"There you go Dad, a replacement son for you. Kara will be a better son for you, not a murderer like me. Not who will kill you."

With that Quinn started to cry again. Maybe it was the peyhol but the vision of him killing his father, came back last night.


	5. Changing

Ah here's another wonderful chapter of this wild crazy story. I'm still working on the ending. Right now have three ways to end it.There's only couple chapters left of this story.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Changing**

"I don't believe this? Quinn slipped away again. I can't believe he just snuck onto another ship and left"Anakin ranted, throwing up his hands. "What has gotten into him? I trusted him and Quinnar just, and I don't know anymore."

"Master Skywalker. You are doing the best as you can. "Agen said, trying to calm Anakin down, "Clearly something is wrong with Quinn, from what his friends were saying. I never seen Quinn acted like this. It has to be the Force. It's probably unbalancing him. Hopefully, I hate to say Anakin. You'll have to confine him to the Temple for a while."

"Yes, I have already made arrangements. Quinn left me with no other option now. He has become too dangerous to himself. I don't want to lose my son. I went into too much trouble to get him. Just don't tell Padme. She still expects me to bring him home to her. Any guess where's he, is heading next?" Anakin asked, putting his head on his hands.

"Yes. Kara being a such wonderful and sweet child, says Quinn is heading for either Isara, Denon or Alderaan. It's better than searching the whole universe for him" Agen offered

"Where is Kara? Well, those three location sorta helps me. Hopefully he doesn't go somewhere else."Anakin replied.

Agen smiled and called Kara into the room. With little coaxing, Kara stood into front of his new father.

"So this is going to be my new son."Anakin quietly spoke, bring Kara closer to him for a hug. Agen look how blue his eyes are. Your hair is almost white too. Don't worry you'll fit in. Now official, your name is going to be Anakin Taranis Skywalker the younger. But we still call you Kara. Understand?"

"Yes, yes" he said through the Force, tackling Anakin with a hug.

"Good boy. Now I need to get you back to Jedia There you will be fitted with a vocalizer. Then you'll be going to the Temple for your schooling. Oh yes, you have to go to school. Sorry you days of playing all day are gone until summer vacation. At the same time I'm going see if I can't find your wayward brother."

* * *

Quinn spent the first week getting use to his new home on Denon. Almost got caught once but the patrol official let him go, after his throat got a little tight.

After stealing some credits, Quinn went looking for some other runaways for some info.

"What you need?" Ploher asked. "Better yet, what's your name new face? I'm Ploher"

Quinn couldn't help but laughed at that.

"This new face is Darth Qui. I need a good place where I can help myself to a blaster. Trust me. I can steal one. Also I'm in the mood for some spice or even some peyhol."

Ploher let out a whistle and said.

"Planning to get yourself killed with the first question. Go to the locusa section for the blaster. As for your choice of life boosters, see the guy in red. He's got everything. He's Eadled, a good dealer to buy from. Hey when you plan to steal the blaster. Let me know, like to see this feat."

"Deal"Quinn answered as he headed for Eadled.

"What do you want?"

"Spice and peyhol" Quinn replied.

Eadled handed him the drugs and Quinn paid him. Then return to his new home and let the spice do its bliss.

Two weeks later

"Ploher, come on. I'm going fetch myself a blaster."Quinn boasted, pulling Ploher along.

"Oh yes! Lead the way Darth Qui."

Quinn couldn't help but smiled when his fellow runaways call him Darth Qui. It gave him a sense of power when he heard that. Already he had a reputation not to be messed with. What couldn't be settle with fists, was settled with the Force.

Sure Dad will lose it when he ears about my name change. Actually, who's cares. I'm free of him and don't miss him either. Yoda once told me, once you run, always running from problems. I'm not running only saving Dad's life."

"Eska Darth, where are you?" Ploher asked, giving him a slight shove.

"Planning my plan, relax. I got something special planned."he answered, with a sly grin.

* * *

"Padme my love, how's Kara doing?" Anakin whispered as he slipped into the room, where Kara was recovering from surgery.

"A tab groggy still but he's waking up now." she replied. "My poor baby now has to learn to talk."

"Don't worry Padme. Trust me. He's one smart little boy. Who loves to learn things." Anakin said, bending to give Kara a kiss.

"Any news on Quinn today."Padme carefully inquired

"Nothing yet. Quinn is going make one helluva Jedi when he's ready"Anakin boasted.

"Qui aww Jedi oh" Kara started to speak, stopping when he heard his voice.

"Yes little Anakin is talking. He's launched now. Watch out Jedia, another Skywalker's son is on the loose." Padme joked.

* * *

"Now see that nice blaster over there. That's the one I want. Now watch as I grab it."Quinn explained, moving into position.

"You're ole usnea another words, insane!" Ploher hissed. "They are going kill you soon as you touch it. You can't just walk down there"

"Who said anything about going down there? I'm going use the Force"

"Force? That's Jedi stuff and you are no Jedi Darth" Ploher shot back, wondering if he should leave now but decided to stay instead.

"Watch and weep Plo."Quinn answered. Then he began to use the Force to move a garbage container across the pavement.

"What was that?" the man asked the other men, getting up to investigate.

"Now watch this"Quinn told Ploher. Reaching into the Force some more, he was able to snatch it away and pull the blaster into his waiting hands.

"Got it. Run!"

"Agree Darth"Ploher yelled, as they began to run away.

"Damn it, those kids took my blaster. Gimme yours Asco, going to shoot the brat for it."

Soon shots were being fire at them. One of them just missed Ploher head.

"Darth can't you fire back. I like to live"

"Quick get behind me "Quinn ordered as he duck behind a building. Then he began to return fire. " Yea got him! Woo Hoo! Come on, let's go back to my place."

"I don't understand you, why aren't you on Jedia? You would be a Jedi now" Ploher asked.

"I don't want to be Jedi, not really. It's not all fun." Quinn answered. " My father is a Jedi Knight and he was never there for me. Always some mission that Skywalker sent him on. When he was home, he was still too busy for me. I hated the Jedi school with a passion, tried to get myself thrown out. Skywalker wouldn't allow it. "

"You know Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker! That's so oolca, you know." Ploher said awed in that feat.

"What! The guy is somebody you don't want to know. He can use the Force to kill somebody by making his heart stop. If you are really bad in Jedi school and he's around, you go to him. It's not fun getting his belt on your rear." Quinn said, enjoying his lying.

"Oh yes let's make Dad look awful to the world." he thought then said to Ploher.

"Here's my place "

"Whoa Qui, you are going jail for this stuff." Ploher declared, noticing all his stuff.

"Not really I do buys some stuff sometimes." he answered back. "Want anything? Food, spice, booze or peyhol?" open up his food chest.

"Nah. I'll take a drink of juice. You know I like to Jedia someday. What is it like?"

"It's not bad, everything is located on the bay. Three beaches to go to and mountains to explore all day. The Jedi Temple if off limits most the time. The only thing I hated about it, was everybody was expecting me to become a Jedi. When all I wanted to do, was become a starship pilot. Want to get my own ship and do my own thing." Quinn explained." Besides, if the Jedi catches you. They keep you. You'll be place in home with a Jedi Knight."

"That's not that bad. I lost my family last year. I miss them."Ploher said, looking sad."You know, those guys know you know. Might come after you? Let Vica colored your hair."

"Not a bad idea. Also, who did Tigarai face design? I like to have that done too."Quinn inquiring.

"That's Quisi's handiwork. Cost you about 40-60 credits and about 3-4 hours of pain. Should I set you up tomorrow?"Ploher said, taking his last swig of juice. " Another thing, why hasn't the Jedi found you yet? At least your Dad."

"Please do. I don't need those guys on my case, nor do I want the Jedi Order finding me either. Dad, I'm sure has looked for me but notice, he hasn't found me yet. Won't either, I have the ability to pull myself out the Force, kinda makes it hard the other Jedi to find me." Quinn said with a laugh. "Hopefully Dad has given up on me. I have been gone for two months Ploher and the universe is on the huge side. Nah, Dad won't find me"

"What will happen to you if you are caught? Can't be worse than Lolco prison?"

"Skywalker probably locked me in the temple or send me to Inka island. Where the Jedi Order jail is located. Was threatened with that a few times. Can't forget about Dad either, who will take his belt to my ass." Quinn said.

"Darth, why did you take off? I mean, it seems like you had a good home."Ploher carefully asked, looking at him.

"I had to run. See sometimes, Jedi can see into the future. It's sorta like a Havno's vison. That's what happened to me, I this terrifying vision of me killing my father with a lightsaber. I mean I just stab in the chest and fell down. Then he looked up at me and asked why. I couldn't handle it because I know I'll do it. Despite the problems I have with my father, I still love him. Then there's or was, the pressure on me to become a Jedi and I don't want to be one. I kept telling the other Jedi that. Dad said he understood but I know he wanted me to become one. Then two months ago, I was fighting with my father again. I tried to walk from him and he used the force to restrain me. The next thing I know, I used the Force to throw him back about twenty feet. I realized the next time I was going to kill my father next. I had no choice but to leave. So I did. Been running from Dad and Jedi Order ever since" "Quinn answered, trying not to cry.

"Ama Darth. That's not good." Ploher simply said, getting up. "Ah I have to get going. I'll talk to Vica and Quisi for you.

"Thanks." he said, soon as Ploher left. Quinn popped a peyhol in his mouth and settled back for the evening.

* * *

A week later Quinn was sporting a new look. His hair was dye black and was now supporting a facial tattoo that started over his right eye, then finished on his neck.

"Very inki Darth."Ploher proclaimed "Quisi out done himself this time. He has reported that you never shown any pain either.

"I used the Force to dull the pain. Besides I smoke a half of a effer too." Quinn explained

Ploher let a low whistle.

"Darth, you got to cut back on the drugs. You'll be dead by the time you're eighteen. I decide to go to Jedia, leaving in two days. Tired of this place, tired of this life. Any advice?"

"Just steer clear of Anakin Skywalker and don't tell anybody you saw me. I ran into some Jedi yesterday, lucky for me. They didn't notice me. I don't want to back there. I like it here and I'm staying here. Ok I might go to Coruscant later on this year."Quinn suggested. " I'm doing well with stealing part, just take enough to live on."

"Yea, what about the guy you Force choked last week? Darth Qui, you're getting a reputation. Best clear out soon before the cops get you."

"Hey I didn't kill the guy, only knocked him out. As for the police, let them tried to take me. I got my blaster now, which I have modified now." Quinn joked

"Darth. I think you have written your death certificate now." Ploher warned.

"Nah Ploher, I'll live somehow. This life is like a drug. I can't get enough of it. There's no way I can back to old life."Quinn boasted, lighting up a eefer to smoke

"One more thing before I leave. What is your real name? You never told me." Ploher asked, knowing Darth wasn't going reveal it.

"Darth Qui is my name now. My old name died that night when I was attacked. I seal my fate when I took that man's life. I can't go back. My father will lock me in the temple for the rest of my life. No rather die out here."


	6. Endings

Ah I realized something today. This story is coming to end real soon. I finally found a way to end. Though I haven't rule out the other ending either. Part of me will sad when this story end. However the other part will glad. Right I don't plan to write anymore stories. I'm pretty much run dried with story ideas. Then I do want to spend more time with my photography.

**Enjoy!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Endings**

For the next couple weeks, Quinn slipped more into the drugs, when another vision began to plague him. This time he witnessed his death as a spectator.

He was in a room alone. When his father busted in with a blaster and began to fire at him Quinn screamed at his father to stopped but Anakin didn't. Then trapped in a corner, Quinn watched as father slowly walked up to him and spoke.

"_I'm tired of you tarnishing my good name. I can't have you as my son anymore." _

With that Quinn watched himself die as his father Force choked him.

"Stop Dad. Stop." Quinn screamed out, then realizing where he was.

"I hate him. I hate him!"

* * *

"Master Èngor. What can I do for you? How's Ploher working out?" Anakin asked, as he greeted in his office.

"That's what I need to talk about. I think Ploher knows where Quinn is."Asa said. "But he refusing to talk, citing a runner's code. A visit from you, might loosen his tongue, After all, Ploher claims to hear a few things about you. Not of it, in good light of your esteemed character."

"Bring him in. I'll talk to Ploher."

"I have him outside waiting for you. "Asa said, opening the door and calling Ploher in.

Ploher took one look at Anakin and the fear began to grow.

"Oh hitsai, Darth was right. This Skywalker is not to be mess around with. Oh well, it was nice to have a family." he groaned silently to himself.

"Ploher, come talk to me. Contrary to popular rumors, I really a nice Master Jedi."Anakin explained, as he sat down on the couch. Then show Ploher a picture of Quinn.

"Do you recognize this teenager? It's my son Quinnar. He has been missing for four months. Like to bring him, I miss him and I fear for his life. I'm afraid Quinn might have gotten into something that we all are going to regret"

Ploher took one look at the picture and groan. Darth Qui was Anakin Skywalker's son, not another Jedi knight. But he couldn't understand why Darth said all those crazy things about his father.

"Ploher do you recognize him or at least seen him?"Asa asked, giving a slight poke.

"I'll be breaking the code but yes, I have seen him. He was the one who told me about Jedia and to watched out for Master Skywalker." Ploher answered, not looking at Anakin. "He's going by the name of Darth Qui.'

"Darth Qui!" Anakin said with a chuckle. "That sounds like my son. Where's Darth

Qui now?"

"Darth is on Denon, in the old factory section. Darth doesn't look like that anymore." Ploher said, gesturing at the picture. "Before I took off, he dyed his hair black and has a tattoo on the right side of his face."

Anakin rolled his eyes on the last part.

"Wonderful, Quinn has a facial tattoo. I'm not telling his mother that one. What else has my son doing? I know Quinn has Force choked somebody on Adesah. Also, he's become a skilled pickpocket. Anything else I need to know?"

Ploher turned to the window and watched a yellow bird land on the railing. He was torn about letting Anakin know about the drug use and vision too. He already has betrayed Darth. He couldn't say anymore. Then he felt a hand on his right shoulder. It was Anakin.

"Please Ploher, I need to know. I can't help Quinn." he pleaded "Did he tell you why he took off besides he was scared."

Ploher let out a sigh. He hated this and was already planning to take off tonight.

"No, I won't. I already betrayed him. Master Skywalker, leave him alone. Forget about him. You already lost your son."he answered, getting up from the couch but was stopped by Asa. "You know where he is but like I said. You lost him and I'm finished talking to you."

"Ploher you are out of line. Tell Master Skywalker what you know. You are not betraying him, you helping Quinn. For all we know, Quinn might get himself killed."

"No" he yelled out, bolting for the door.

"The door is locked Ploher"Anakin told him. "Master Èngor, hate to say this but I think Ploher going to try to run now. If you don't mind, I'll confine him to the temple for you."

Asa looked at Ploher. He only got him a month ago and hated to lose his only son.

"As you wish Master Skywalker."

"What! Come on that's not fair! I told you where to find Darth was." he screamed at Anakin.

"Fair? Life is not fair Ploher. It's not fair that I have spend my life right now, worrying about Quinn. For all I know right now, he could hurt or dead."Anakin lashed back.

Ploher thought for a moment and realized he missed Quinn terribly.

"Darth or Quinn, is having visions where he kills you with a lightsaber Quinn was terrified that he was going to do it. That's why he running. Quinn doesn't want to kill you. Besides, he's a goner anyway. Quinn is doing peyhol and spice, and few other things. Druggers never last long anyway."

Anakin was stunned by the last part.

"Thank you Ploher. I know it was hard but you have save Quinn's life. He will hate you for it, at first. But he'll come around. Now where exactly can I find my Quinn?"

"Ok. Since I confessed, am I still going to be locked up in the Temple."Ploher quickly asked as he began to write down the location.

"Are you still planning to run? Hmm"Anakin questioned.

Ploher didn't look at Anakin.

"I thought so. Sorry Master E'ngor, I must do this." Anakin said, heading for his desk.

"I understand Master Skywalker. I don't want to lose Ploher either. Ploher, while you are there, maybe you'll rethink about need to take off from us. He's all yours."

"Thank you."Anakin said, calling a guard in as he placed a tracking band on Ploher's wrist."Take him to the Padawan section. Tell Master Luminara to hold him for a while."

"Well do Master Skywalker. Come on you." the guard said, pulling Ploher.

"Asa, I'll release Ploher back to you when I get back. Hopefully he doesn't bolt later on. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for Denon and get that crazy son of mine."

* * *

Quinnar smiled as he sat down by the hangers. He was with Ives, telling him all about the different ships.

"Listen to that engine. It's got to Alderaan hyper drive, JF class."

"Amazing Darth! . Too bad you couldn't become cabin boy or sign up on a ship." Ives said. "Right now, that's the only way you'll get into a pilot seat."

"I know, sorta miss school but when I can I can. I do study at the library."Quinn answered. The jerked his head up and looked around.

"What is it Darth?" Ives asked, looking around too.

Quinn searched the Force for what he felt. He swore he felt something. Then Quin heard voice in his head.

"Ah Quinnar Cade Skywalker. There's my missing Padawan. Nice tattoo too."

Quinn jumped up and looked around some more.

"Let's get out here. Jedi are here. Go, go."

Again a voice spoked to him.

"Quinn time to go home. Don't run again. I'm bringing you home"

"Oh no you're not."Quinn shouted aloud, grabbing his bag.

Quinlan Vos just laughed at the pitch.

"Quinn you were so busy watching the ships. You didn't notice or sense the tracker I slipped into your bag. First a called to Master Skywalker."

* * *

Anakin jumped for his speeder and hurried into the house.

"Watch out Mustafar!. Oh here, have a treat, you poor daggit." Anakin said when almost tripped over him, throwing him a cookie.

"Ani you're home. What's going on?" Padme asked, walking into the room.

"I found out where Quinn is. I'm going bring home. Enough is enough. He's already in some serious trouble."

"What he do now? Oh Quinn not in jail, is he?" Padme replied, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't ask Padme. I just need to get to Denon and retrieved him." Anakin answered, taking a small case out the closet. Inside was his customer stun gun, which he placed in his bag.

"No Anakin! Not going to shoot my son!" Padme shouted as she leaped from the bed. Grabbing Anakin's arm." Anakin Skywalker, use the force to knock him out, if you need to. But don't shoot our son!"

"Padme I have no choice. Quinnar must be brought back to Jedia! One way or other. Oh he's in real trouble now. Don't ask Padme. I'm telling you right now, I'm going lock him in the Temple. Don't give me that look either. I have no choice." Anakin warned her, pulling away from her.

"Damn you! Anakin Quinn is my son too."Padme screamed back, hitting him on the back with her fist.

"I'm sorry Padme. I have no choice. I got to go now. Anakin said, pulling her close to him for a hug and a kiss goodbye. "I'll be home in a couple days."

"Just go you. If he gets hurt by this Anakin Skywalker, there will be hell to pay when you get home."Padme threatened

* * *

Anakin stopped at the Temple before taking off for Denon.

"Obi-Wan" Anakin quietly said."How's Jula this morning?"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, then walked out of her room in the Healer Quarters.

"She's resting comfortable. Her lung infection is slowly clearing up but she's still quite weak. Talk to her Healer this morning, it will be at least a month before she's fully well. Now where are you off too."

"To Denon, Quinn's there or as he's going by Darth Qui. I'm bringing him home, one way or other. Obi-Wan, Quinn's messed up in peyhol and spice too. Just like his old man. got mess up in the drugs"

"Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry about that. I guess you'll be confining him to the Temple now."

"Yes I have no choice now. It's the only way to save my son now."Anakin answered, with tears in his eyes. "I got to get going now."

* * *

"Hey Apco! You know that kid that stole your blaster?"Plean asked, sitting down next to him at a bar.

"Yes what about the little brat?"he said, taking a slip of his drink.

"I found him, want to teach the kid a lesson?"Plean said, showing Apco his knife.

"No I'm just going to kill him. Make him an example to the other troublemakers in that section."Apco said, with a laugh.


	7. Last Day

Since this was a short chapter, You didn't have wait long for it. However I did rewrite this chapter and you'll (sorry to say) have to wait for the next one. Sorry!!! I do know what's going happen next. I just have to write it this weekend.

**Enjoy!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Last Day  
**

Quinn groaned as the sunlight spread across his face.

"Silva nasal, took too much spice last night. I got to cut back now."he moaned some more as he got up.

The last to weeks were tough for him. One friend was killed by one his customers, another die by overdosing on deathsticks. Quinn simply drowned out his sorrow and pain on drugs and booze. Then last night, one his other friend was released from jail and party was thrown in his honor. One the party goers brought a new type of spice to sample, Quinn naturally took some and enjoyed the bliss it gave him.

"Quinnar Cade Skywalker you got pull yourself together." he said, looking out the window. Then he realized he was finally missing home now, not so much for his father but other things. Last week, he sneaked up on some Jedi who was talking about him. There Quinn found about his father's old starfighter, waiting for him to restore it.

"A starfighter. That was Dad's big surprise and I lost it now. I can't go home like this. I'm really screwed up now."he thought, grabbing a peyhol and swallowing it. Disgusted with himself, Quinn pulled himself out the Force.

"I'm done with the Force. It's nothing but trouble for me."

* * *

"Here's the building. A charming place for Quinn to live at, don't you agree Master Skywalker?" Quinlan joked.

"Quinlan, spare me."Anakin pleaded. "Let's just get my son. I want to bring him home this time."

Quinlan simply smiled as they both made their way to Quinn's room.

* * *

"Apco, he's up one more floor, the green door."Plean said, pointing to the stairwell.

"Good I look forward to teaching that brat a lesson, his last lesson."Apco spat out. "Last day for him."

"Last day for you, if you right foot touches that step"Anakin warned, showing his lightsaber. "Now leave or become a practice target. Quinlan, you are in the mood for some practice?"

"Oh yes" he answered, activating his lightsaber. "I'll take the one on the left."

"That brat took my best blaster." Apco told them.

"That brat is my son. Now go!" Anakin ordered, turning on his lightsaber.

"Come on Plean. I not quarreling with these Jedi today" Apco said, pulling Plean along.

Anakin watched them leave. Then turned to Quinlan.

"Quinn is up there. I'll go up there and get him. Stay here in case those two decide to return."

"Carefully Anakin, Quinn might be on something."Quinlan reminded him."He's well know users."

"I know." Anakin said, then mumbled to himself. "Just like his old man."

Carefully Anakin made his way up the stairs. Stopping at the last step, he looked around the corner.

"Good you must be in your room. Ok I just need you to come out. Oh you are not the Force either. "Anakin said softly as he picked up a piece of debris. Using the Force, he threw it down the hallway.

"What was that?" Quinn said, picking up his blaster. He opened up the door and look around.

"Oh great! He's got the blaster with him."Anakin thought, moving his fingers a bit, changing the setting to stun instead of kill. Then quietly he stepped into the hallway, while Quinn looked out the hallway window.

"Quinnar, Quinn it's Dad, time to go home now" Anakin called out.

Quinn quickly turned around and fired his blaster at the voice

"Whoa!" Anakin said as he dropped to the floor laughing. "Ok, drop the blaster Quinn. Please!"

Quinn dropped the blaster and collapses against the wall.crying.

"I'm sorry Dad. I so sorry Dad."

Anakin looked at his poor son while he stood up.

"Quinnar, you look like hell. Now, lets return you back to Jedia. Ok."

"Yea, enough is enough. But how can you still love me after all I have done?" Quinn asked, looking at the floor.

"Easy, because your mother loves me after all the stupid stuff I have done. Well, let's get your stuff together and go home." Anakin said, waking into Quinn's room. "Not a bad place Quinn."

Then the other staircase door quietly opened as Quinn began to get up and walked to his father.

"Quinnar!" Anakin screamed, grabbing his lightsaber. When he realized in the Force, Apco had returned.

A single shot from Apco's blaster was fired as Anakin ran into the hallway.

"Anakin!"Quinlan yelled out, then race up the stairs. "Anakin-Oh no!" when he got there.

"No!!" Not my son! Quinn, my son."


	8. Decision

It must took me 3 different way to figure out how to continue this story. I almost came close of just killing off Quiin to end it. However I went back to old storyline and I'm happy with it. Now the bad news, I don't have teh next chapter written, so you're going have to wait for that. Sorry. Now hopefully this time , I get my reviews sent to me. Last chapter nothing was sent to my hotmail account until a week later. Grr!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Decision**

Quinn simple stood there as felt the Force swirl around him.

"I don't believe this! Tell me I'm not residing in the Force as a dead person. No, I can't be dead. I drop to the ground when Apco fired that shot. No, the shot hit me in the chest. Then I felt myself getting lighter as Dad screamed my name."

"But I am 100 dead. Quinnar Cade Skywalker is no more. Face the truth Quinn, your Skywalker history now. Mom, Jula - "

Quinn broke down and cried in the greyness of the Force. Then he sat down, not moving, not caring anymore.

* * *

"Dad, any sign of Quinn waking up this afternoon?" Luke asked, as he walked into Quinn's room in the Healer's Quarters on Jedia. 

"Hello Luke. No, nothing has much change since this morning." Anakin said, gesturing to Quinn.

"Poor Quinn. He's facing a long recovery, with all the things went wrong with him." Luke softly added. "I don't think Quin going like the fact he has now a clone heart. "Then he has been in a medical induced coma from the last three months."

"I don't think that will bother him that much as the implant the doctors on Denon found on his brain will. That Luke, will set him off and I get to deal with it."Anakin replied.

"Hopefully Quinn wakes up soon. I have to go to Tatoonie in a couple days. There is reports of slave trading again." Luke said, showing his father the datapad.

"Ugh! Take at least ten Jedi knights with you. Also take a squad of battle droids, in case things get rough again. Ok."Anakin suggested, turning back to Quinn's sleeping form.

When Luke left, Anakin couldn't help but remember the day he also most lost Quinn. Anakin felt Apco in the Force and screamed Quinnar name out. But the most powerful Jedi couldn't control time. There wasn't enough time for Anakin to deflect the shot and it hit Quinn right the chest. Quinlan took care of Apco and Plean while he used the Force to get Quinn's heart restarted again.

Then it was a craze ride to get Quinn to a medical center for further medical treatment. That's when the doctors found the implant in Quinn's brain. Everybody was shocked and even more shocked when it turned out the implant, form of mind control, was responsible for Quinn's vision of killing his father. Seem that an enemy of Anakin was using Quinn for revenge. Apparently, the implant was going slowly preparing Quinn to actually kill Anakin three months after the first vision. But Alteria didn't count on a son's love for his father, to spoiled his well-thought out plans. Alteria also didn't plan on the Skywalker clan getting their revenge couple weeks later either.

Yet in a way, it did altered Quinn's life forever. A couple day after the shooting, Quinn's heart began to fail him again. At the same time, his body was being racked by terrible withdraw symptoms from all the drugs he consumed. A decision was made to clone a new heart for Quinn and put him into a medical induced coma until he was strong enough. But like his father's coma, there were step backs and closes calls. Finally after three months of waiting, Quinn was finally allowed to wake up but that was weeks ago. There were signs that Quinn was having trouble emerging from the coma. Anakin could sense him in the Force but Quinn was very weak. Odea tried reach for Quinn like her Father Yoda did for Anakin. She couldn't reach him. Later she said it was like somebody was hiding him.

"Oh my son, how are you going to react to all this. " Anakin said aloud, picking up his son hand.

* * *

Finally Quinn raised his head and look around. All he saw was the greyness. 

"Wonderful, did I become a Force ghost too. Like Um, who was it. Qui-Gon was. Guess I'm stuck here until whenever."

"No Quinn, you are not stuck here." a voice called out to him. "You are between life and death. And yes you are in the Force too, though on the outer edge."

"Who are you?" Quinn said, wishing he had his blaster. Then realized it was a stupid thing to wish for here.

"Wait. You sound familiar Grandfather! How you get here, you were never a Jedi?"

A figure appeared before him. It was his grandfather Palpatine.

"I don't know but it's not bad here. Now, please walked to that light over there. Your poor father is waiting for you. Quinnar, my most mischievous grandson, time for your return to your life. You were brought here to save your life. Things aren't what they appear to be. A certain group just doesn't get it. As long as there's a Skywalker in the Jedi Order. They don't stand a chance. Now walk to the light. Please. Besides, Jula is returning to Jedia from Naboo. She has a wonderful gift for you."

Quinn looked at the light and shook his head.

"Part of me doesn't want to go back. I don't know if I can face Dad. Face what I have done. I'm not your mischievous grandson anymore. I murdered somebody Grandfather. I have been ignoring that part of my life, using the drugs to help me to do that. Shouldn't I be punished for that? I took a life, shouldn't I pay for it with mine. ?"

Palpatine looked at his grandson. Quinn was ten when he died. Yes he had changed.

* * *

"Ani" Padme said, touching his shoulder. 

"Padme you should be resting. There's no change."

"You can still sense Quinn in the Force. Anakin long you can still sense-" Padme said.

"Padme, we might have faced another reality with Quinn. No, I not giving up on him. But even you had to face the reality that I might not emerge from my coma. You weren't going leave me in a coma for the rest of my life. Padme, I'm sorry to say this, we might have to make that decision too."

Padme sat down on Anakin's lap and cried while he held her.

* * *

"Quinnar Cade Skywalker, you a Skywalker at the worse. Well it was always said you would be worse than your father. It will be a shame that you'll never be able to prove them right, if you stay here. Oh I remember a ceratin day, when you manage to set off the Coruscant's Temple alarm systems. Why did you set it off, at the age of eight? Well Quinn Skywalker was trying sneaked back in, after he sneaked out. My grandson Quinnar, now please go over there."Palpatine ordered, grasping Quinn's shoulders. "You are too young to die. Right now, your parents are at your bedside. Wondering why you're not emerging from the coma. They had no choice but to put you in a coma. It was the only way to save your life. Now they are questioning it." 

Quinn's heart sank when he heard that.

"Mom, she almost lost Dad because his coma." Quinn softly whispered, taking a step forward, then stop.

"Go on my grandson. Go home. I can't stay here anymore. Sadly the choice is yours and sadly I fear, I fail. Then again. Jula is carrying your legacy. Too bad you won't be able to raise it."Palpatine said, stepping back into the darkness. "Goodbye Quinnar."

"Goodbye Grandfather. I'm sorry."Quinn replied, walking towards the darkness. Again he stopped, then remembered what something that his grandfather said to him.

"Legacy? Not able to raise it? Wait a minute. Oh she didn't!"

* * *

"Jula, you're back. How are you feeling? Your mother reported that you were sick last week." Padme asked, getting up to greet her. "Hopefully it's not a relapse of your lung infection. You have been doing a lot traveling lately. I'm sorry. There's no change in Quinn. We don't understand why." 

Jula went over to Quinn, leaned over and kissed him. As she stood up, a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Jula. Anakin, come in here."Padme called out, helping Jula to a chair. "Jula, let Anakin take you home or call your father. Wait, Healer Iger, call Master Kenobi down."

"Aunt Padme, I'm fine. Honestly. Let me stay, please." Jula protested as she was led out the room. Then Anakin made her sit on a bench, while he checked her over, using the Force.

"Please Uncle Ani, you don't need to use the Force on me, "she said, trying to push his hand's away.

"Hold still you!"Anakin sharply ordered, as he sense something different with Jula. It was small but growing and he felt this before. Then he broke into a silly grin.

"Anakin what is it?"Padme asked, wondering what was so funny.

Anakin could only laugh some more.

"Jula Axa Kenobi! How did you manage to pull this off? Oh the look on your Father's face is going be priceless, when he hears about this."

Then Anakin suddenly jerked up his head.

"Quinnar!"


	9. New Future

Ok I admit this chapter is not the greatest. Due to the fact, The second half was taken off to created the next chapter. Sadly I see this story coming to end very soon. I see another three chapters for this story. Then I'm done.

As always , grammer errors were not intentional

**Enjoy****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - New Future**

"She's what!" Obi-Wan practically screamed at his wife.

"Calm down! We always knew there was a chance of her becoming pregnant before they got married."Karis reminded him.

"How in the hell did she get herself pregnant? Second thought, I don't want to know the details. Karis what are we going to do? Quinn is no shape to be a father. Jula is too young to be having a baby, especially after being seriously ill herself."Obi-Wan declared, rubbing his head.

"Right now, Jula needs our support. She's being examined by a healer. So let's go and find out what exactly is going. Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm telling you right now, bite that tongue of yours. "Karis warned him.

Obi-Wan only shook his head some more. Of all the crazy things his daughter has done.

This one clearly the winner.

* * *

Anakin watched as the healers checked over Quinn. For somebody, who just gotten up, he wasn't too bad.

"Ok Master Skywalker. Quinn is all yours. He's still weak but give Quinn a month or two to regain his strength and he'll be back to his old self." the healer reported.

"Thank You. Ah I finally got my wayward son back. As Healer Icin told you, You have been at the loop for the last four months."Anakin explained as he bent down to kiss his son. "Ah you are feeling better already. You gave me the evil eye when I kiss you." Easy Quinn."

"What happened?"

"Unfortunely you took a direct hit to the chest, causing your heart to stop. I was able to get it restarted with the Force. However your heart began to fail a couple days later. At the same time, you were experiencing withdrawals symptoms and it was not fun too watched either. So your mother and I made a decision to allow the doctors to put you in medically induced coma while a new heart was being cloned for you. Technically it was for only a couple weeks. There was a glitch to the whole plan. The doctors found a small implant in your brain."

"Implant! How did it get there?"Quinn began to ask.

"Don't worry it's out. Turns out, it was a type of mind control. It was the implant that was causing you to have the vision of killing me, not the Force. At the time, we didn't know who was behind this or why. To be on the safe side, we kept you in the coma to keep you safe, just until the Jedi Order figure out who did it. Took some time but found the culprit. He found out the hard the way not to mess with me."Anakin answered.

"Who was it?" Quinn asked, trying to sit up.

"Oh just an enemy. Who didn't learn the first time, not to mess with me."Anakin replied, helping Quinn into a sitting position. "Ah, you're going make a fast recovery. It took me a week before I could sit up after my coma. Like your Dad, you came down with something to set you back. Healers work very hard to keep you alive. Now you just rest for now. Tonight we'll let you see Jula"Anakin answered, fixing Quinn's cover. "I have a council meeting in few minutes, somebody is going sit with you. I think its Luke's turn. Now just rest."

Quinn closed his and thought about everything while Luke sat with him.

"Oh yea, this great. Really great. All this because I'm Anakin Skywalker's son. Why me? Why I decide to go home, it's not much better now. Maybe if I haven't done the drugs. Oh never mind it's pointless now to think about it now. Whoa what's that. ?"

"Kara!" Quinn said aloud, opening his eyes to find his little brother sitting beside him.

"Quinn's up! About time too." he said looking Quinn.

"Kara, you little rascal! Aren't you supposed in school?" Luke asked, getting up to pull him off the bed.

"Mom took me out to see Quinn." Kara answered, using the Force to try to take Luke's lightsaber from him.

"Anakin the younger, you have been warned not to do that!"Padme scolded him as she walked into the room." Hello my son , good to see you up. Well Quinn you look better than your father did when he woke up. Oh your father was such a mess. Hopefully now, you have learned running away doesn't solve your problems"

"Yes Mom."

"Good. You stuck in the Temple until you're a little more mobile. Then you will go home." Padme promised

"Yea Mom won that fight."Kara proclaimed, breaking into laughter

"Anakin Skywalker the younger, you are too much today." Padme groaned, as she playfully smacked him. "Luke, take him outside for a while please.

Then Padme turned back to Quinn.

"Now I want you to rest. The next couple weeks you'll be facing some intense therapy to get my Quinn back home where he belongs."

"So Mom, did Dad really lose that fight?"Quinn asked as he slid back down on the bed.

"Quinnar, please rest now. Jula will be here later to see you later."Padme ordered, tucking him in.

"Oh yea, Dad lost a fight. So what happened after that? Round two in the bedroom or in front of the fireplace" Quinn quickly asked with a smirk.

"Quinnar! Don't start!"

* * *

A couple hours later.

"Hold still Quinn." Anakin ordered while he fixed Quinn's hair.

"There you are ready for Jula."

Quinn picked up the mirror and was pleased that he still had his tattoo.

"Ok bring her in. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Anakin simple smiled as he went outside to fetched Jula.

"Jula you ready? Now no mention of the baby just yet, one thing at the time please. Now go in there and give Quinn one helluva kiss and hug."Anakin ordered, while opening the door again.

"Thank You Uncle Anakin." she said as she stepped into the room.

"Quinnar"

"Jula how can you still love after all I have done?"he asked, while hugging the best he could.

"Because my Quinn was sick and had one really nasty implant in his head. Nice implant too, well at least that part is over. Now we can work on getting you better. Quinn, you have been missed, especially by Ploher. He's on the way back from Coruscant. Master Èngor took him in."Jula answered, hoping that Quinn couldn't sense the baby.

"Ploher wanted a new home. I wasn't ready to go home just yet. I figure he was the one who tipped off Dad where I was. I will thank him for that. I would have been dead that day. Oh I just remember something. I shot at my father too."Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Yes and your father says you need to work on your shooting skills."Jula answered, kissing him again. "Don't leave me again Quinnar. It was terrible not knowing if you were alive. So did you experience anything in the coma. Heard Uncle Anakin went on a tab adventure during his or did you do nothing but dreamed about me?"

"Actually I was making love to somebody else. Ouch! I was joking. No adventures for me Jula, just had dreamed of holding our child." Quinn said as he tried feel for the baby in the Force.

"Baby? Oh that's interesting. Well are you sure I was the mother. Was it a girl or boy? "Jula responded, trying to stop Quinn hands. "Desperate for something Quinn? Sorry you are no shape to make love to me and I'm not doing anything to you."

"Yes I know. I have to wait for our baby to be born first. Right Jula? Don't worry I don't want to know the details. Just the due date will be fine."Quinn replied with a silly grin.

Jula jumped off the bed.

"In the name of the Force! Quinnar Cade Skywalker, you weren't supposed to know just yet. You use the Force, didn't you? You cheated!" she yelled, very annoyed at him that.

* * *

Anakin looked Obi-Wan

"Oops, I guess the secret is out"

"Not surprising, since it's a little Skywalker in there." he answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"With a good dose of Kenobi thrown in too." Anakin shot back.


	10. The Return

Ah you are in luck. I work extra hard this weekend to post this chapter. Which you are going love or hate for me for it..Now the bad news, I'm still writing the next chapter. I won't be posting that until after Thanksgiving. I must wrote about four differnt ways to end thsi story. This the one I love best. It will be either one more or two more chapters and this story is done!

**Happy Thanksgiving and don't eat too much turkey!!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Return**

For the next three months, Quinn went through a grueling therapy to regain his strength. At the same time, he was busy trying to catch up with his schooling and his studies for being a Jedi knight, sorta of in his mind. At least Quinn was home now, doing his homework with Jula and Ploher in his room.

"Ugh I hate this! . It's so boring Jula. Want to do my essay please!"Quinn begged her, sitting on the floor.

"No you write it. I have two essays to myself. Hand me the grapes too. I'm hungry"She asked "Beside, that's what you get for forbidden me to talk about our child."

"I don't get this. The baby is only four and half months' old. She eating like she's carrying a shaak from Naboo."Ploher jokes, then ducking out of the way when a book came flying his way.

"Careful Ploher, she has her lightsaber. "Quinn reminded him. "Which reminds me, I got get Dad to get the parts for mine. As for Jula complaint for today. Jula, I just need break from the baby craziness."

"What color is your blade going to be? Dad has a purple one."Ploher asked, giving up on his science homework. "Dad has to explain this to me again."

"I'm stuck with a blue blade for now. When I become a Jedi Knight, I can have a red blade. Dad even showed me the red crystal that has my name on it. So I asked him, if I don't become a Jedi knight. Do I still get the crystal later on? His answer- No. Talk about making sure I become one" Quinn declared, as he smooched Jula while grabbing a grape."I'm going to the hanger area tomorrow. Ploher, want to tag along?"

"Love to but I can't, have dentist appointment."Ploher answered, then looking at his watch. "Oh I got to get going. Still, don't get curfew rules around here. See ya Quinn"

"Your Dad is allowing you to go to the hangers? I thought that was forbidden Quinn Skywalker." Jula asked, as she gather her stuff together "I hear my father whistling."

"Yes it's forbidden for Quinn to go there."Anakin reminded him as stuck his head in the room "Jula your father is here to walk you home. Quinnar don't even think about. You know the rules and you know the punishments. Don't chance it."

"Bye Jula" Quinn said, kissing her goodbye. Then waited for her to leave.

"Come on Dad, lessen the restrictions. Please! I've been good"

"Good? Let's see. The cleaning droid in the Archives was whistling the anthem for Naboo today. Then there's the water fountain mysteriously filling up with blue bubbles. Those are the minor's one. The major one, you are not doing any of your Jedi school work. All your teachers are saying your not pay attention in class Quinnar you want to be a pilot but you have to understand the Force. The whole Force, not this picking and choosing, as you were doing lately."Anakin explained. "Now I expected a major improvement in two weeks or the flying lessons are grounded until then. Understood?"

"What! Come on, you promise me lessons. Don't you dare attached them to this Jedi junk, which I don't want to learn. Dad, you are going back on your word. It's not fair!" Quinn screamed, hoping his mother was hearing this.

"Life is not fair Quinnar Cade Skywalker. Get use to it." Quinnar for once, stop being argumentative and listen to me. I know you don't understand it now but you will. Right now, you no nothing of the Force. Quinn, really haven't taken the plunge into it."

"No, I'm not listening to you! For once, listen to me! Why can't I use the Force only for my piloting skills? Look what happened to me Dad. I landed up killing somebody because of the Force. Look what happened in Master Tiin class. I simply shattered a glass globe, instead just simple floating it. Trehu needed to go to the Healer Quarters for stitches because of it."

"Quinnar I've done the same things. Kill somebody out of anger using the Force and yes it was a Force choked too. What happened on Adesah was self defense. You said it yourself, you fear for Kara's life. Naturally, you reacted. I would have done the same thing."Anakin told him as tried grasps Quinn's shoulder, which Quinn shrugged away.

"Fine I guess I'm grounded then." Quinn shot back, tossing himself onto his bed.

"We'll finish this discussion tomorrow, in my office. Finish your homework now."Anakin ordered while he closed the door and then face Padme.

"What was that all about?"

"Let's see. Quinn inherited your stubbornness and he's returning to his old ways. I don't want to ground him but Quinn got to be trained in the Force. He's too powerful to ignore anymore."Anakin replied while he walked into their bedroom.

"Could it be you are rushing him? Maybe Quinn needs more time to heal. Why don't you let me take him to Naboo, to Varykino? Kara never been there and Quinn hasn't been there for a while. Please Ani, you can assign a Jedi knight to tag along."Padme begged as she rub his back.

"Well Ok but lets them finished the school term first. I'm just disappointed that Quinn has been slipping back. Padme, he's going to be a father in a couple months. Maybe with the baby he'll calm down. Meanwhile, tomorrow I'll increase his counseling sessions."Anakin said, stretching out on the bed.

"Quinn will. I think it's going to take him holding his son for the first time. Then you'll see a 180 in his behavior. Padme answered, as she began to unbuckle his pants.

"Padme, it's going be his daughter that Quinn going holds that day."Anakin whispered, while he took off Padme's blouse.

* * *

Quinnar sat by his window, replaying the conversation he just had with his father.

"Once again, it's back to the old arguments. Me being trained as Jedi. Why can't Dad just train me as a pilot and leave it as that? Then Jula, all excited about the baby. Yes I can feel it through the Force but - . Oh I don't know. Yes Quinn you do know. You are mad at Jula for doing this but for the sake of peace on Jedia. You're going along with everything. Maybe when the baby is born, your feelings will change. Dad why you save me? Things have only gotten worse. Enough of this. Enough"he thought, watching a few ships flying into space. Before going to bed, Quinn pulled out a hidden peyhol, broke it in half and swallowed it before crawling into bed.

* * *

Two weeks' later-

"Ploher have seen Quinn. He hasn't come home and he's late."Padme asked via the comm.

"The dummy was talking about going to the mountains. I reminded Quinn that I wasn't going to his funeral."Ploher answered.

"Oh no, that's not good news Ploher. Thanks for telling me."Padme groaned. Then made a call to Anakin's office.

Quinn couldn't help but to feel the rush he was getting as he walked through the hanger. Any number of the Jedi knights walking around were not paying attention to him. First Quinn's hair was dyed black again. Then he pulled himself out the Force. Finally master so his Dad didn't notice it. The last thing, he made a decision last week.

Quinn Cade Skywalker was leaving Jedia once and for all.

"No more Jedi crap. No more dealing with Jula and the baby. I don't want to be a father. I want my old life back. Tired of not being trained as pilot just because I don't want to be a Jedi knight. I'm tired of the whole damn scene here." he thought as went to talk to freighter captain for passage.

"Anakin where's Quinn. Don't tell me you can't find him."Padme demanded, when Anakin finally came home after searching for Quinn for several hours

"No, we found him and the brat pulled himself out the Force too. The security cameras caught him boarding a freighter bound for Corellia. Yes Quinnar has taken off again. At least this time, I know what freighter it is. I can't call it back. It has medical supplies on board. When it arrives, Quinn will be arrested and sent back to me. He's going spend a month on Inka Island for this. He's getting punished for this. Then I'm going to send him to Alderaan for his flying lesson for the next two months. I can't keep putting this off any longer. Hopefully this will make him happy and calm him down too. Don't worry he'll be back before the baby is due. I promise Quinn those lessons. It's only fair I keep that promise to him"Anakin said with a sad smile.

* * *

"I don't believe him! How could Quinn do this to me? Doesn't he want to be a father?"Jula asked, trying not to cry.

"You can ask Quinn when he gets back. They know what freighter he's hiding on. When it docks at Corellia, he'll be arrested and ship back to us. I promise you. You will have your time with him. Hopefully Uncle Anakin doesn't kill him first."Obi-Wan promised her.

* * *

The next morning –

"Good morning Anakin. What's the news on Quinnar?"Obi-Wan asked as he found Anakin staring at the mountains.

"Anakin what's wrong? Oh no, Quinn didn't give us the slipped again."

Anakin slowly turned around and faced Obi-Wan with tears running down his face.

"The freighter never made it to Corellia. Halfway there, there was a massive explosion on board. Master, my son is dead. My Quinn is dead. I've been searching the Force for a trace of him. My son is dead!"Anakin cried out, collapsing into Obi-Wan arms.

The only thing Obi-Wan could do, was to cry with Anakin.

* * *

After spending three weeks in hiding and staying out the Force on Coruscant, Quinn came out his room by the old Works section. Then headed for to a Holonet news kiosk to catch what was going on. When he got there, Quinn couldn't believe what he read in the archives section.

He was dead, killed in a mid-flight freighter explosion, three weeks ago.

"I don't believe this. Everybody thinks I'm dead. The only reason I went on the freighter was to tell the captain about his blocked hyper drive vent. I left Jedia on another freighter headed for here. Dad. I'm alive. Can't you sense me in the Force? No dummy, you pulled yourself out it. How many times have Dad told you not to do too." he thought, as jumped up and headed for the old Jedi Temple.

"Oh Dad going to take his belt to my backside for this. I'll be confined to the Temple for this. No Dad is going throw me on Inka islands for this. In the name of the Force, why didn't I stayed on Jedia and escape to the mountains."

Then Quinn stopped, the Jedi Temple came into view.

Everything he hated about the Jedi Order came back rushing back. Another wonderful realization came over him, the crystal clear and painful true one.

"I'm free of Dad. I'm no longer Anakin Skywalker's son. I'm free of his damn shadow. I'm truly free!" Quinn thought, saying the last part out aloud. Then walk away from the Temple.

For the next couple weeks Quinn laid low just to be on the safe side, stealing credits now and then. Then one day Quinn acquired a new identity for himself. Using the holonet database, he came up with a new name for himself based on his runner name.

Now he was Darthorne Aten Quina

Then the following week, Darth got very lucky. Using the Force, he noticed a freighter's leaking fuel line. The captain, a Vos Arhol, was grateful for that discovery and when he heard Darth was in need of a job. Offer a job working for him on the spot. Later he began training Darth to fly all his ships in his company. The next five years' Darth work very hard, learning all he could, eventually becoming a pilot as always dreamed of when Arhol gave Darth a ship to run himself.

During those years too, Darth avoided any contact with the Jedi. Two years ago, he stopped trying to avoid them and went to live his life.

Until one day, Captain Arhol ordered him to fly a group of Jedi younglings back to Jedia.


	11. Truth Revealed

Yes!!! I finally got this posted . Had few problems with this chapter and trying to figure out a good ending too. I think I solve that. Hehehe. Now there is more one chapter and the story is done! I just have to write the chapter, soon as I find the first page. Lol There are a few grammer errors. Me and wordperfect couldn't agree on a few things.

Now you might read the previous chapter before reading this one.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Truth Revealed**

"You got to be kidding me, Arhol, please!" Darth said over the comlink to his boss."Jedia is the last place I like to go today. Rather, go back to Tatoonie What about -"

"Darthorne Quina, spare me the pleas of mercy. I can't send Jamarcus due to his lack of patience with kids. Now go to space port and pick up the kids."Arhol ordered.

"Ok I'll pick the kids but I want extra."Darth said, shutting off the comlink before Arhol could protest.

"Jedia! Oh that's just wonderful. After five years away, I'm going back. I'll stay on the ship. I'll stay in the Force too. Can't risk anything happening while I'm not in it."he muttered as left his apartment and headed for the space port to get the ship ready,

Two hours later -

"Oska how the hyperdrive?"Darth asked the mechanic over the intercom as the ship headed into space.

"Hyperdrive is ready for you punishment" he answered

"Thank You."

With that, Darth put the ship into hyperdrive for Jedia. Then he settled back into his pilot chair. There wasn't much for him to do except to enjoy the stars streak across the cockpit window.

"Darth you are going back to Jedia. What are you going to do if Dad, no Master Skywalker is there? You change your name but the DNA is still the same. Then again, Quinnar Skywalker is dead, has been dead for five years now." he thought as he glances at few readouts. Darth did make up a past to satisfy Arhol questioning, complete with the parents thinks he's dead. Which Arhol promptly suggested that Darth should really straighten out with his parent.

"Why?" Darth said that day." I have been dead for two years. Why go back and mess up their lives again? Besides, the old man and I don't get along. They are better off without me. I was nothing but trouble for them anyway."

"You are still their son. Parents still miss their dead child." Arhol said"

"I can't go back. The past is the past and I can't correct my mistakes"

Then Darth realized somebody was standing in the doorway. It was a young girl, holding a tray with a mug on it. She looked about to be five with almost white hair, dressed in Younglings clothing and behind her was the teacher aide.

"Poor kid, doom to be raises as a Jedi" he thought, then said to her.

"Hello there. Is that my mug of tea?"

"Yes. Onago asked anybody wanted to bring it to you. I said I would. Here you go and be careful it's hot." she warned him, handing him the mug.

"Can I stay here? Rather, be here"

"What's your name? You rather be here, planning to be pilot? Only future pilots can stay here."Darth joked as he took his mug.

"I'm Rynah and Yes, I'm going be a pilot like my grandfather." she answered, quickly jumping into the empty copilot's seat

"Rynah I'm sure the pilot would like to be alone." the aide quickly said, not really sure about leaving her alone with Darth with his wild looks.

"Rynah can stay, usually the ones who want to be here are the good ones anyway." he answered, watching Rynah looking over the control panel.

"Ok Rynah. You won this round. Send her back if she causes trouble."The aide suggested as left.

"Trouble? Rynah looks like an angel from the Moon of Iego. How old are you?"Darth asked, amazed that she seem to understand the dials.

"I'm five, is this right?" she said pointing at the blue dial.

"Yes it's right. The dial is off a bit. I just got its replacement today. Darth said. "You mentioned that your Grandfather was a pilot. What does he fly and who is he?"

"My Grandfather is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. He has a starfighter and Nubian J4 class ship. That's the one Grandfather lets me fly sometimes and it makes Grandma very nervous too."Rynah answered with a huge grin.

Darth just stared at Rynah in amazement.

"She must be one the twin's kids, unless its Shmi's. No Darth, look at the hair color, It's Jula's color. Rynah is your daughter you abandoned five years ago." he thought, then said to her aloud.

"He lets you fly the ship. You are one very lucky girl."

"Yes. You know. I don't know your name. You are also very strong in the Force too. I can sense it." Rynah noticed looking at him very intently.

Darth started to laugh and thought.

"Yea she's mine all right. The poor thing, what did they tell her. Poor Jula, she must have her hand fulls with Rynah"

Then he told her his name.

"My name is Darth Quina -"

"Are you a Sith?" Rynah quickly asked, with a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"No!" Darth answered, laughing more at her quick remark. "My full name is Darthorne. A Sith? No. Yes I'm strong in the Force but I didn't notice it until I was seventeen. Have no interest in being a Jedi either, always wanted to be pilot."

"My Daddy didn't want be Jedi too, just a pilot of his own ship. See this my Daddy."Rynah said, pulling out a small holo-imager and turning it on.

Darth looked at the image of himself. It was taken before he first ran away from home. He didn't want to ask Rynah but he was curious what was said about him.

"So what does your Daddy fly."he inquired, hoping that didn't cause her to cry.

Rynah sadly gazed at the image of her father. She was told that her father disappeared before she was born and he was seriously sick at the time too. But what she couldn't understand, why did everybody stop looking for him? If her Father was so sick, why didn't they find him and take to him to the Healer Quarters to make him better again.

Darth quickly regretted asking her. Clearly his daughter miss father but Quinnar Skywalker was dead in his eyes. What could he do now? For there was no going back now. He made his choice five years ago. Quickly he thought of something that would put a smile back on her face.

"Rynah, want to fly this ship for a bit?"

"Yes "she answered, jumping into his lap and grabbing the controls.

"Easy there, don't jerk the controls or the passengers will complain"Darth warned her, enjoying the presence of his daughter.

Soon Jedi came into view and Darth silently cursed it.

"Ok Rynah I need you to go back to your class."he ordered "Have to land this ship safely or I'll be facing your Grandfather's lightsaber."

"Ok. Goodbye Darth. Thank you for letting to fly the ship." Rynah said, giving him a kiss before returning to her class.

"Cute kid" Yves mentioned as walked into the cockpit.

Darth said nothing as he began to land the ship in the Jedi Temple's hanger. When he was done, Darth let out a long sigh and put his head on his hand.

"Darth, are you alright? Looking very sad there." Yves inquired, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. I have some bad memories of this place. I used to live here when I was a kid. Come on, lets get this ship ready. I want to get off this planet "he responded, getting up from the chair. Then headed out to check over the ship.

For the next hour Darth did a few minor repairs and was checking the plating by the right wing. Just as he was about to finish up, Darth felt a strong presence in the Force.

It was his Father.

"Wonderful it's Dad. I better get this over."Darth thought as he climbed down from the ship. Then face his father and said.

"Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"

"Quinnar you are too much" So, what's Quinnar Cade Skywalker excuse for his action for the last five years. Yes it's been five years Quinn. I think I deserve an answer."Anakin asked, sitting down on a cargo container.

Darth gazes at his father. He could think of a number of excuses but they would be all lies. Anakin Skywalker deserved the truth now. Maybe then, both of them could be free of each other.

"There is no excuse. At the time, I was tired of us fighting. I couldn't deal with the baby stuff. Then one night I realize I miss my old life. I wanted it more than the flying lessons"Darth explained, sitting down across his father.

"So I left and went to Coruscant. As you can see, I wasn't on that freighter. What you saw was me telling the captain about his hyperdrive vent. I left the freighter using another exit, all during that time I wasn't in the Force. When I got to Coruscant, I went into hiding for three weeks in the old Works area. Then I came out one day, found out I was dead. I did try to go to the Temple but when I saw it. I realize I was finally free of being your son. Later on I met up with Captain Arhol, and the rest is history."

"Was I really that bad of being a father to you?"Anakin quietly asked, not really wanting to know the answered.

"No, I was the bad son. Two years ago, my friend Zoma's wife gave birth to a daughter. When I held her, I realized I never got to hold my child. Yes I now have the life I always wanted but at one price. I can never be Quinnar Skywalker again. And at this point, I don't want to be him again. If I want my freedom. I guess I have to pay the price then."Darth responded, fishing out a ciggie to smoke. Which Anakin quickly took away using the Force.

"I think my Quinn is finished paying the price for his actions. I'll admit I was furious with you but when I look back at our relationship. I too, had to face the truth. I made a mistake with the Jedi training. You weren't really ready for it. I don't know what media report you read. I never declared you dead. I did search for you but you never stay in the Force long enough for me to pinned you down. I do remember that night when I did sense you on Coruscant, but it was brief. And yet, it gave me hope that maybe you'll come home. But after three months, I realized you weren't coming home. So, Quinnar Cade Skywalker was listed as missing in the Temple's records. There was confusing about your status for the first week. I take it you never read the news after that day."Anakin said.

"No if I was to make. I had no choice but to cut myself off from the Jedi Order. I pushed all the memories of Jedia away. At the end of the first year, I was in the pilot program on Corellia. By the second year, I had fully become Darthorne Quina. Quinnar Skywalker, he doesn't exist anymore. Now if you excuse me, my crew is returning now. I think it's best if I return to Denon now."Darth said, getting up to leave.

"What about Rynah? She's your daughter and Ry needs her father! Quinnar you have to stop this running. "Anakin yelled at his son, jumping up to go after him.

"Well I saw Jula today when she picked up Rynah. She clearly married somebody else. That means Rynah has a better father than I. I don't deserve to be her Father. After I abandon her before she was born. Just as I don't deserve to be your son now. I could have return that day but I didn't. I made my choice. Now you have to accept it. Quinnar Skywalker is dead! "Darth said, turning to Anakin and shouting at him.

"Now get off my ship!"

Anakin looked into his son's eyes. He could feel his son angry in the Force and it was getting brighter by the second. Then the terrible realization, he had lost his son. Darth was never going go back to being Quinnar. Now it was Anakin's turn to accept the bitter truth. With tears forming in his eyes, Anakin left the ship and return to the Temple..

An hour later

Anakin watched as Darth's ship left the hanger, then headed into space.

"Goodbye Quinnar, you'll always be my son."


	12. Bittersweet Life

This is it. the last chapter of my last Star Wars story. There was a time I almost pull it off of here but I stuck with it. I'm proud of it . I doubt very much that I'll be writing another story. I love challenge of writing them but I want to spend more time with my photography and poetry. Which I'll admit I much better at. Quinn/Darth was a fun character to write about. Due to the fact I made him so bad. So enjoy the story . My stories will remain on fanfiction until March 17 then I'm going to pull them off.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Bittersweet**

A month later - At a Denon Hospital

"Master Skywalker! What brings you here?"Captain Arhol asked, getting up from his chair to greet him.

"Well I heard on the Holo- news that the "Hero of the Ivkis Blockade" crashed landed his ship on his final run. I couldn't past up an opportunity to see him. After all there, are these reports of Darth using the Force with great skill and Force. Also can't forget the lightsaber display when a squad of Magna guards tried to capture him. Seems like Darth is a hidden Jedi. Though I'll admit, he's more home acting like a Sith."Anakin remarked, gazing at his banged up son.

Captain Arhol thought for a moment, then said.

"Uh oh. Let me guess. Darth is a runaway padawan wanted by the Jedi Order. Never why Darth was avoiding Jedia with a passion."

"Actually it's worse than that. Darth Quina is really Quinnar Cade Skywalker. My wayward son."Anakin said as sat down next to his son. "Hello Quinn, Dad is here."

"Your son! How did you make the connection? Darth has been with me for five years."Arhol asked, wondering what else Darth has been hiding from him.

"It was four months ago, on Coruscant. I was waiting for my friend Captain Seda's ship to come. A Jedi can sense their children through the Force. Now Quinn has the ability to pull himself out the Force and can stay like for long periods of time. Which makes it hard to track him down. Well that night, Quinn was in the Force long enough I was finally able to track him down and see him by your ships. It was first time I had seen Quinn in five years. Needless to say, it was wonderful to see my son into a fine young man. Clearly Captain Arhol, you deserve all the credit for that accomplishment"Anakin answered.

"Trust me. It wasn't easy keeping him in line for the first year. Darth or I should say Quinn is an excellent pilot but one very troubled soul. I'm right to say Quinn was a little hellraiser at home?""Arhol remarked

Anakin could only laugh and spent the next two hours telling Arhol Quinn past history

"Anakin I'll give you credit. Most fathers would have given up on Quinn by now."Arhol said." I know I've come close with him."

"I can't give up my children. Besides, I got to have a challenge that not Jedi related. Now Darthie here claims there's no way that he can be Quinn again. Notice that Quinn is laying in this bed, unconscious. Well, that's his ticket back to being Quinnar Cade Skywalker."Anakin proclaimed, breaking into some chuckles.

"What are you going do, one those Jedi mind tricks? I don't think Quinn is that weak minded, unless he's on something"Arhol suggested.

"No, this is more fun. See the press knows I'm here. I told them the Jedi Order was investigating Darth. Naturally, they want to know why and speculation was running wild. So around four, I'll announce to the Republic that Darth Quina is my missing son Quinnar Skywalker. Problem solved."Anakin responded, with a huge grin.

"Anakin Skywalker that's brilliant, though Quinn going to be pissed when he finally wakes up."Arhol said, laughing.

"Actually I just outsmarted Quinn this time. However to be on the safe side, I'll put a Force block on him."Anakin said as he put Force block on his son.

"There we go. I'm now safe from his wraith. Bless my son's little heart, Quinn knows how to do a Force choke."

At four, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker announced to the Republic, that Darth Quina was really his missing son Quinnar. On the way back to Quinn's room, he was greeted by Luke.

"Dad, hurry up, Quinn is waking up now. How did the announcement go?"

"Great, they were shock. Oh poor Darthie, he no longer exists. Good riddance. You know, they actually asked me if my son was a Sith" Anakin said, walking into the room. "Where's your mother?"

"Did you did tell them that Quinn is actually something worse than a Sith? Mom's coming." Luke answered, ducking out the way of Anakin's smack.

"Luke Skywalker, Quinn is not that evil, yet. Well. Well, I do believe my son is waking up now."

Darth open his eyes and found his father looking at him.

"Why are you here?"he asked, trying to sit up but was restrained by Luke.

"Stay down you just got up" Luke ordered

"I'm here because my son is a hospital with both legs broken and a broken left arm. Also, to top it all off, a concussion too. But the main reason I'm here? I just solve your biggest problem in your life. Trust me Quinnar. You'll thank me for it later on."Anakin answered, enjoying joking with his son again.

"What problem besides I'm all bang up and out the pilot seat for awhile?" Darth shot back.

"Your problem of being Quinnar Skywalker. I just solve it for you. While you were out, I told the whole Republic, via the Holonet news that Darth Quina was my missing son, Quinnar. I even supplied DNA proof."Anakin explained, waiting for Quinn's outburst.

"You what!" Darth started to say, then fell silent as the reality sunk in. Just before he left for Ikvis. Darth stood outside of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, filled with regret, not so much for fighting with his father again but for missing his daughter, Rynah. He really wanted to be her father now. So that meant taking back his old name, he would do it for her sake.

"So are you Quinn or are you still Darth? Anakin carefully asked, after letting Quinn new reality sink in for a bit.

"I'm Quinn now." Quinn answered, looking straight at his father.

Anakin only smiled, then suddenly jumped up and went to the door.

"Uh oh, I sense a little disturbance in the Force. Ah there's my granddaughter!"

"Grandfather, is Daddy up?" Rynah asked, hugging him.

Anakin pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Daddy is up but he really needs a big hug and a kiss from his daughter. Now go"

Rynah giggled and went straight to her father. Then climb into his bed and giving Quinn his hugs and kisses.

Quinn could only cry as he held his daughter tightly.

* * *

_My Father returned to Jedia to finish his recovery. He stayed for a couple months, then return working for Captain Arhol. Despite taking back his old name, deep down inside, my Father was really Darth Quina. I always could bring a smile to my Father face when I called Darth Daddy._

_True to his words, my Father never became a Jedi. He also never married, had a few lovers but something inside him was broken, despite my Grandfather Skywalker's help. In a way, I think the real Quinnar Skywalker die that day on Devon_._ His relationship with his father and rest of family was good with the occasional heated argument now and then. _

_But Dad was a excellent father and I too found myself restless at age sixteen. I left Jedia and my Jedi training to join my Father on his ship. Ok I'll admit, I ran away to join my Father. By then my Mother was tired of dealing with my trouble making ways. There I learned how to be a first rate pilot. I did finish my regular education and was attending university on Alderaan, at my Father insists, when the news came about my Father._

_All wonderful things must to come to end._

_My Father evacuating children from a moon colony after an explosion damaged the main complex. He was using another ship, not his, when the main engine suddenly shut down on him. Dad managed to land the ship in one piece but all the Force in the universe, couldn't stop the ship from crashing into a hanger. Just before the impact, he pulled himself out the Force, sparing me and his family from feeling his death. _

_At age 38, my Father dead._

_I was devastated by the lost of my Father. I quit the university and disappeared for a while. My Father taught me very well how to pull myself out the Force. By the time Uncle Luke track me down, I was pregnant and was living on Tatoonie. No, I don't really know who's the father of my child is. He might be that pilot who was just lonely that week, and I needed credits to live on. I went back to Jedia to live with my Mother and there, a couple months later. I gave birth to my son._

_I name him Quinnar Darthorne Skywalker. _

_I felt the universe deserved another Quinn to deal with. Just like his Grandfather, his midi-cloridian is dormant right now. Part of me hopes it stays that way and the part of me would like to see him becomes a Master Jedi like his grandfathers._

_Right now, I'm up in the mountains outside the city. It's my day off, I now work at the Jedi Archives instead of doing something that would bring shame to my child as Grandfather Kenobi would muttered under his breath. I want to return to the pilot seat. However that dream is on hold until little Quinn is a little older. Trust me, Like my Father before me. I'm getting off this planet and living my own life as I see fit. Besides, there's too many memories here to deal with. _

_So here is where my father was buried. This was the place he asked to be buried. Since it was the place that started all his trouble in life, maybe he figured he would finally get his peace here. _

_Father, did you find your peace?_

Rynah looked at her son as he slept in his carrier. What would her father say if he saw her now? Knowing her Father, he would say.

"_Only a daughter of Quinnar Cade Skywalker could pull that off."_

The End.


End file.
